LOVE ME RIGHT
by pandananaa
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan fatal hampir merenggut mimpi lima pemuda. Siapa tahu, dibalik kecelakaan itu membuka cerita baru untuk mereka. EXO/Chanbaek/Yaoi/Non-EYD/MRate karena Bahasa KASAR/Nyeleneh/Parah/DLDR lah ya..
1. chapter 1

Kyungsoo, cowok canggung, kurus, tapi punya sejuta talenta. Suaranya lembut bagus banget kalo nyanyi. Jago menata tanaman biar jadi cantik dan enak diliat. Jago masak. Jago bersih-bersih rumah. Tapi yang lebih kerennya lagi, tangan sama kaki kurusnya kayak punya keajaiban pas lagi maen drum. Like a hottest one diantara anak satu bandnya dia.

Sehun, si bungsu pendiem. Tapi sekalinya ngomong kadang suka jleb! Tajem kayak silet cukur baru beli. Diantara mereka berlima si Sehun ini paling muda. Makanya Baekhyun sering banget manggil dia bayi. Ngakunya anti romance, karena emang di antara kita berlima doi satu-satunya yang gak pernah ngomongin cowok atau cewek yang dia suka. Yang suka ke dia ya banyak. Tapi dianya aja ngediemin orang-orang yang naksir ke dia.

Yifan dan Yixing, dua cucu konglomerat yang hartanya mungkin gak akan habis sampe mereka punya cicit. Paling nurut sama Kakeknya yang super galak. Dua-duanya anggota orkestra kampus yang diketuai oleh dosen besar jurusan musik klasik atas desakkan kakek mereka yang juga merupakan mantan Konduktor ternama di Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, London.

Yifan yang paling tua, yang kemana-mana bawa Maria, cello kesayangan yang merupakan hadiah dari kakeknya, kepengen punya jiwa bebas, tapi selalu dia tahan sampe dia ketemu sama Baekhyun.

Yifan yang selalu berusaha jadi sandaran orang lain juga belajar bersandar ke orang lain, Yifan yang selalu tertutup dan gak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya, berubah jadi Yifan yang cerewet dan ekspresif.

Lahir dari keluarga bangsawan Cina yang mengharuskan mereka menaati segala aturan yang sudah dibuat oleh Tetua di keluarga.

Yixing bergelut dengan les pianonya sejak kecil, obsesi sang kakek yang membuat mereka terpaksa untuk belajar musik klasik. Bahkan Yixing pernah memimpin orchestra kampus dalam suatu acara festival musik klasik dengan kemampuannya memainkan piano.

Baekhyun.

Hidup sebagai mahasiswa di Seoul dan harus berbagi apartemen dengan dua orang sahabatnya, demi untuk menghemat pengeluaran. Kerja paruh waktu setelah jam kuliah, juga menjadi ketua dalam band kampus yang hampir punah keberadaannya, membuat waktunya sebagian besar dihabiskan bareng-bareng sama bandmates nya.

Hampir gak ada waktu buat dirinya sendiri, tapi Baekhyun sangat menikmati masa-masa itu. Selama dia dan Gibson-nya masih saling memiliki satu sama lain, dia merasa hidup ini cukup untuk dilalui begini-begini saja. Kuliah—kerja—ngeband!

Mereka berlima punya mimpi yang sama. Dari band kampus menjadi sebuah band indie yang diakui eksistensinya, bisa mengikuti kuliah musik di studio Abbey Road, London, Inggris. Juga untuk memenangkan sebuah tiket rekaman di studio yang pernah dijajaki oleh band legendaris sekelas The Beatles, Pink Floyd, serta The Shadow.

Bakalan ada audisi ketat oleh staf pengajar dari studio itu sendiri. Salah seorang dari mereka yang Baekhyun kenal adalah Luca Barassi, seorang insinyur audio yang mengepalai Abbey Road Institute. Beliau adalah salah seorang teman kuliah ayahnya. Walau pun tak kenal secara personal, tapi Baekhyun setidaknya pernah bertemu dengan beliau saat ia berusia dua belas tahun, saat pemakaman ayahnya.

Kim Jongin. CEO muda yang selalu kabur kalau dijadwalkan untuk kencan buta oleh ibunya sendiri.

Kim Jongin, yang secara gak sengaja hampir menghancurkan mimpi kelima pemuda tersebut. Sebuah kecelakaan fatal yang merenggut mimpi Kyungsoo, namun, juga sebagai awal dari cerita buat keduanya.

Park Chanyeol. Sepupu dari Jongin yang juga teman dekat Baekhyun saat senior highschool. Yang sekarang gak tau kenapa jadi selalu ngomong ketus dan selalu ingin ngejauhin Baekhyun setelah dulu pernah ninggalin Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Chanyeol merupakan seorang anak dari politikus ternama yang terjerat sebuah skandal korupsi. Kebangkrutan bisnis yang dijalani ibunya, membuat anak manja itu harus belajar membanting tulang bekerja paruh waktu di kafe sepulang kuliah.

Kecintaan Chanyeol terhadap musik sangat kuat juga sangat menyakitkan. Namun, kecelakaan yang dialami oleh sepupunya membawa Chanyeol pada takdirnya. Pada musik, juga pada kisah cintanya.

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

ChanBaek's Fanfiction Presented by Pandananaa

Since 2015, dan baru akan terealisasi saat ini, karena satu, dua, tiga, sebelas hal. Hehehe… dan setelah setahun setengah lebih, gue putusin buat bikin ini jadi non eyd, dan ngerepost prolog baru.

YAOI/Shou-Ai/Boy's Love.

Friendship/Family/Romance.

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Mind to favo and review?

With love, Panda


	2. Nostalgila

**Baekhyun**.

Setiap individu pasti punya mimpi masing-masing. Gue gak muna, gue sadar, mimpi gue terlalu muluk emang, tapi minimal gue udah punya kemampuan dan koneksi di bidangnya. Karena percuma punya kemampuan sebagus apapun, tapi gak punya koneksi dan relasi buat ngeraihnya toh sama aja kayak kita panjat tebing tapi gak pake tali.

Mimpi gue cuma satu, bisa rekaman di studio Abbey bareng sama anak-anak yang udah hampir tiga tahun lebih nemenin gue ngeband. Gak usah pake dipasarin cd nya gak papalah, yang penting kita berlima ngerasain atmosphere Abbey. Tempat penuh kenangan bagi gue.

Kita berlima beda jurusan. Kalo gue sama Sehun, kita sama-sama ambil teknik sipil. Kyungsoo, Yifan sama Yixing ambil bahasa. Satu kampus, tapi beda gedung rektorat. Tapi untungnya jadwal kita gak padet-padet amat, jadi waktu buat nongkrong sama latihan ngeband bisa diatur barengan. Nah malemnya gue ambil kerjaan paruh waktu, lumayan buat jajan-jajan gajinya.

Kyungsoo juga sama, kerja paruh waktu. Tapi doi di toko bunga seberang kampus dari pagi sampe jam 9 doang. Heran aja sih, tuh bocah demen banget deket-deket taneman. Di rumah aja dia juga nanem kaktus-kaktus mini di pajang di pinggiran meja tv.

Kalo Sehun, bocah satu itu malesnya kebangetan. Apa karena dia bontot di keluarganya, atau emang karena bokap nyokapnya orang ada. Jadi doi kerjanya cuma makan tidur ngeband. Kuliah aja asal absen. Gue sering dititipin absen sama dia. Ya kalo ketauan apeklah gue sama dia.

Hasilnya studio kita di gembok buat seminggu. Ajaibnya nilai akademik Sehun selalu bagus. Gak pernah nyetuh B- paling banter B. Kalo ada kuis aja selesainya duluan, udah gitu nilainya selalu A.

Gue, Kyungsoo, sama Sehun, kita bertiga mutusin buat tinggal di satu apartemen, demi menghemat pengeluaran dan melindungi privasi. Jadi kalo mau apa-apa yah selalu bareng.

Kecuali tuh dua cucu konglomerat. Yixing sama Yifan tinggal di rumah Kakeknya. Mereka kuliah cuma tiga hari—itu pun gak full, sedangkan sisa empat hari mereka sibukin buat latihan musik klasik. Maklum, dua kakak beradik itu kan masuk orchestra kampus yang udah terkenal banget seantero kota. Bahkan, mereka udah sering di undang ke Blue House buat acara kenegaraan.

"Heh bayi!"

Iya, si bayi. Sehun maksudnya. Abis bau badannya mirip-mirip bedak bayi. Gue curiga dia gak pake deodoran tapi pake bedak bayi di keteknya. Si Sehun manyunin gue yang baru dateng.

Gue baru aja sampe studio sempit kita tercinta, dan ngeliat muka Yifan yang merengut jelek banget.

"Si bangsat. Dari mana aja lo? Telat latihan denda woy!"

Suaranya itu loh, kenceng banget. "Bacot ah. Tteokbokki entar, gampanglah. Abis dapet telepon dari yang punya acara. Nyiapin tiga lagu kita buat audisi."

Nah itu tuh yang mau gue omongin ama mereka. Muka mereka noleh semua ke gue. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang lagi ngelap-ngelap senar drumnya.

"Audisi apa deh Baek?"

Suara lembut itu punya Yixing. Dia emang beda dari kita berempat yang kalo ngomong nyat-nyet-jing-sat. Bahasanya alus. Paling banter ngomong bego itu juga ke sodaranya, si Yifan.

"Oh iya, gue belom bilang ke elu pada." Gue berdehem. Ngelirik mereka satu-satu dengan senyum 'you-know-what' sambil angkat-angkat alis. Tapi senyum gue ilang pas liat Kyungsoo masih betah mesra sama drumnya.

Sialan tuh anak, kayak lagi making out aja ama drum!

"Woy Soo! Dengerin kenapa! Gue mau bikin pengumuman penting nih!"

"Iye bawel ah, bentar, pacar gue belom bersih." gitu tuh dia kalo udah ngegerutu, ngeliat gue aja enggak. Lama-lama loncat deh tuh mata, saking gak ngedipnya. Udah kayak pasangan dimabok asmara tau gak kalo udah ketemu sama drum buluk bekasan senior dulu yang nempatin nih studio.

Gue dehem lagi kali ini lebih keras. Sehun diem aja ngeliatin gue. Matanya kayak antara ngantuk atau bosen? Dia sih emang gak banyak bacot. Nurut aja ama gue, kecuali pas gue suruh bersih-bersih rumah. Malesnya kebangetan.

"Gini. Gue kan sering ngomong ya ke elu pada soal Luca Barassi yang temennya bokap. Nah belum lama beliau hubungin gue katanya gue udah punya label belum buat band kita. Nah gue jawab, kita ini band indie. Gak bernaung di satu label, karena emang kita ngeband juga awalnya iseng. Terus doi nawarin audisi deh, soalnya Luca ini mau bikin audisi di Korea. Dia nelepon setelah liat kita banyak ngover lagu band indie. Dia juga nonton mv amatiran yang kita bikin."

Yixing manggut-manggut aja sok ngerti. Tapi ujungnya dia manyun, "Lucas itu siapa deh Baek?"

"Luca Yie. Temen bokap yang ngajar di Abbey." Sahut gue seadanya. Kalo ama dia jangan dipanjangin. Nanti guenya jadi bego sendiri.

"Om-om dong ya? om lo gitu?" tuh kan gue bilang apa.

"Bukan om gue juga. Temen bokap."

"Bukan om lo, kenal di mana?" anjir lama-lama gue balesinnya gimana? Kan udah pernah gue certain.

"Dia temen bokap semasa hidup. Temen satu kampus. Kayak kita-kitalah."

"Loh masih muda dong?"

SIAPA AJA TOLONG KOREK OTAKNYA YIXING.

"Kan tadi lo bilang om-om Yie, kok sekarang ngira masih muda sih. Gue bilang TEMEN BOKAP. Ya seumuran bokaplah!" Sabar. Sabar. Tuh kan gue jadi keliatan bego. Yifan ama Sehun mah gak pedulian. Mereka gak mau ikut campur soal beginian. Makin rancu nanti kalo mereka ikutan, merambat kemana mana. Hasilnya kita gak latihan lagi. Malah ngeributin kebegoan Yixing.

"Abisan lo bilang kan kayak kita-kita. Gue kira masih on fire gitu."

Gue bales gak nih? Bales gak?

"Yang insinyur audio itu?" nah si pinter Kyungsoo balik, bukan si halu Kyungsoo yang suka elus-elus drumnya. _GOOD CUT SOO-YA!_

"Iya. Yang itu."

"Buset—audisi apaan dulu nih. Kalo dari Abbey biasanya acara gede ya, Baek?" Yifan lagi stunning nyolok-nyolok kabel jek dari bass ke ampli nya.

"Yoi." gue langsung nyamperin pacar gue yang sedari tadi gue anggurin.

"Hai Gabby—"

Iya, gue sama halunya kayak Kyungsoo. Bodo amat. Gabby itu gitar gue yang seksi. Gibson tercinta gue yang gue beli dari hasil keringet gue sendiri. Makanya gue sayang banget sama si gabby ini, pacar sekaligus belahan jiwa.

Dangdut dikit gak papa kan. Sama pacar sendiri ini. hehehe.

"Hyung—kayaknya kita butuh jek baru buat gitar gue. Gak enak kelibet-libet." Gue kira Sehun bakalan tetep diem sampe nanti bilang laper abis latihan. Biasanya juga gitu, ngomongnya pas laper, mau pup, sama gerutu-gerutu gak jelas pas baca komik.

"Gak usah beli. Gue ada di rumah. Nanti gue bawa." Yifan lagi serius nyetel amplinya, mulutnya nganga ngikutin gerakan lambat jari dia yang lagi muter-muter cocokin volumenya. "Pake aja dulu yang ada Hun."

Si Yifan ini emang paling sayang ke Sehun. Ngelebihin sayangnya ke Yixing. Kalo ke Yixing? Ya sayanglah, tapi emang Yixingnya aja rada bloon, dan sering ngebego-begoin Yifan. Padahal yang bego ya—mereka berdua sih.

Yifan sama Sehun, mereka emang sepintas mirip. Bule nya. Wajah kebaratannya. Tapi si Yifan ini banyak bacotnya pas pertama gue kenal, kayak kebalikan sifat si Sehun. Malahan si Yixing mukanya beda ama Yifan. Apa jangan-jangan mereka ketuker pas bayi?

Gue lagi ngelus-ngelus Gabby, sambil stunning effectnya. Tiba-tiba Yixing ngomong. "Kapan audisinya? Inget loh. Gue sama gege gue yang bego ini ada perform di blue house. Jadi latihan juga diketatin ama Harbeh(red; Harabojie—kakek)"

Oh iya. Latihan orkestra. Si anjing dua ini emang keturunan bangsawan sih, keturunan musisi kelas berat. Maenannya music klasik. Anjir gue dengernya aja ngantuk.

"Sebulan lagi sih." Gue nongak mikir. "Lebih deng. Sebulan lebih."

"Mau bawain lagu apa kita?" Kyungsoo sekarang udah duduk manis mainin stiknya yang keliatan lebih gede dari tangan kurusnya. Mata buletnya lucu banget, rasanya pengen gue colok.

"Lo pada mau lagu yang gimana? Kodaline? Apa Pink Floyd? Apa mau yang kerasan dikit? MCR gue mah hayuuu."

"Emang harus banget indie?"

"Enggak sih. Ya, sekena nya aja nanti deh. Mau lagu sendiri gapapa. Tapi paling gak dua lagu coveran. Satu lagu kita." gue sih apa aja gue hajar. Secara gue vokalis serba guna. Kunci nada cewek aja bisa gue hajar. Vocal gue lumayan lah. Aksen Inggris gue juga bagus. Soalnya kecil gue di London. Pas sekolah menengah aja gue pindah ke Korea lagi.

Pas abis bokap meninggal.

Iya abis separuh jiwa gue udah gak ada di dunia.

Buat gue, bokap tuh segalanya. Bokap bukan sekedar orang tua pelengkap nyokap, Bokap itu hidup dan mati gue. Gue pengen nantinya, gue bisa kayak Bokap. Punya banyak bakat dan sering banget nyenengin orang di sekitarnya.

Bokap bukan lelaki yang keras. Ngomongnya aja gak pernah kasar, gak pernah pake nada tinggi. Sayang banget sama Nyokap, sama gue. Nurut sama Grandpa gue. Karena emang kita tinggal di rumah kakek gue selama di London.

Bokap itu inspirasi gue. Dari kecil ampe umur lima belasan gue udah dibiasain denger musik sama mainin alat musik. Bokap juga dulu yang ngajarin gue maen gitar. Sampe gue sejatuh cinta ini sama Gabby.

Tapi jatohnya gue malah jago nyanyi kayak Nyokap. Nyokap dulu penyanyi di taun akhir delapan puluhan. Penyanyi trot katanya, soalnya Nyokap asli Korea. Kalo Bokap itu orang campuran. Half British kalo kata orang-orang mah. Makanya gue juga punya nama Inggris juga. Ben—Benjamin Noah. Kakek gue yang mau gue pake nama Ben semasa di London.

"Nyanyi yang seger-seger aja ya, Baek. Jangan yang sendu mulu." Yifan masih stunning. Tapi masih sempet ngelirik gue.

Yixing cek sound. Itu anak jenius banget. Mainin pianika, rekorder, organ elektro atau piano klasik, tiap jarinya nyentuh alat musik kayak ada mejik nya. Selalu keluar nada-nada yang gak gue sangka. Kadang jadi inspirasi gue buat bikin lagu. Lagi cek sound aja keren gitu nadanya.

"Coldplay?" Sehun nanya, alisnya naik satu.

"Apa? Paradise? Kita udah sering mainin buat encore di pensi-pensi." Dung-dung-cess. Kungsoo nyahut sambil mukul drumnya.

Sehun ngangkat bahunya. "Ya, yang lain lah—yellow keren. Banyak sih yang keren."

"Nanti deh pikirin lagi. Yang penting sekarang kita latihan aja dulu. Ngover lagu boyband yuk ah."

"Elah Baek, demen banget lu lagu idol." Yifan emang ya, gak bisa banget liat gue seneng.

"Biarin napa sih lu. Cobain—kali aja bisa jadi referensi."

"Apa? EXO lagi?"

Gue nyengir. Seneng banget gue pas Kyungsoo nyebut EXO. Dia kan aslinya anti-ngidol gitu.

"Abisan lagu mereka yang baru asik banget."

"Barat aja deh." Yifan bikin gue merengut lagi. Oh iya, gue inget, dia gak mau mainin lagunya karena seseorang yang lagi dia jauhin itu juga suka sama lagu-lagunya EXO.

"Iya deh." Gue nyahut. Kasian juga si bangsat kalo nanti jadi baper.

"The Script yang nothing tuh. Galau sih dikit, tapi musiknya masih enak. Yuk ah."

BEGO! YIE-YIE BEGOOOO BANGET SIH. Itu lagu juga sama aja bikin si bangsat tambah galau. Arti tuh lagu emang dalem banget. Yifan pernah kepergok dengerin lagu itu diulang-ulang ampe pagi pas lagi nginep di rumah gue. Padahal pake headset, tapi volumenya full, ampe bisa kedengeran sama gue yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Wajar sih. Baru putus.

Yang gak wajar tuh mantannya.

Iya mantannya yang juga temen sekelas, seangkatan, temen sebangke-bangkenya sama gue. Zitao.

Lagi adem ayem masa tau-tau minta putus.

Gak ada ujan gak ada angin. Tau-tau nyamperin Yifan di studio bilang putus.

Gak ada gempa gak ada banjir. Tau-tau Tao malah jauhin gue sekarang.

Padahal kita temen diskusi yang seru. Dia pinter, gue rajin. Simbiosis mutualisme lah. Tapi sekarang jadi canggung. Gue aja belum sempet nanya lagi.

Aneh deh, aneh banget.

Yifan ngelirik gue. "Boleh deh."

SI BEGO! Dia mah pathetic banget. Galau malah di samperin. Galau yang begitu-begitu jauhin napa. Favorit banget lo galau, jing. Dasar BEGO BROTHER!

"Oke!" tumben nih si Yixing semangat banget sama lagu yang lumayan upbeat. Biasanya doi bilang 'lagu yang melo dong. Jangan rock rnb terus. Slow pop dong.' Elah bisa-bisa kita latihan sambil molor saking ngantuknya.

Baru banget gue genjreng buat masuk intro tiba-tiba pintu studio udah dibuka aja. Iya emang ada tulisan di luar, di depan pintu.

 **LANGSUNG BUKA AJA. DI KETOK JUGA KAGAK BAKAL KEDENGERAN**.

Pake huruf kapital tebel gede. Jadi mau siapa aja yang datang ya langsung buka aja.

Tapi gak pas gue mau genjreng juga, kan kasian Gabby gue phpin.

Sontak semuanya nengok ke arah pintu di buka.

"Ada apaan nih?" dung-dung-cess Kyungsoo nyahut kesel mukanya, udah mau gebuk drum mulai malah ketahan. Kentang bor!

"Sorry, sunbaenimdeul." Jaehyun. Dia nyengir kasih liat lesung pipitnya. Yixing nyiul—dia mah gak bisa liat adek kelas ganteng dikit.

Adek tingkat satu ini gue kenal banget. Dia emang sering buat nyamperin gue kesana-sini karena di suruh-suruh sama seseorang, dan cuma buat bilang, "Baekhyun-sunbae dicariin tuh sama Chanyeol-hyung."

Dih Chanyeol?! tuh kan. Gak jauh deh.

Si anjing mau ngapain lagi sih?!

"Hah?! Siapa?!" yang nyaut bukan gue, tapi si Yifan. Mukanya kaget banget. Asem, mulai deh ah.

Gue gak suka sikap Yifan yang begini.

"Chanyeol." gue ngejawab sambil naro Gabby hati-hati di sofa, "Gue temuin dia dulu."

Tiba-tiba Yifan nahan tangan gue. Nah, kan. Gini lagi. Gue gak nyaman sama sikapnya dia yang sok protektif sama gue. Emangnya gue cewek? Gue laki tulen gini kok. Masih punya titit gue.

"Entar dulu. Lo punya urusan sama dia?"

Si goblok pake nanya. Mata lo Fan, mata biasa aja napa liatin guenya. "Tugas. Gue kan satu kelas Fan sama dia."

Baru gue mau ngelangkah, eh tangan gue masih ketahan. Gue ngehela napas, nengok ke dia sambil bilang, "Bentar doang. Gue balik lagi kok."

Yifan natap gue, gue yang ditatap malah bingung. Nih anak udah dari semenjak putus ngapa jadi aneh gini ke gue. "Kalo ada apa-apa lo panggil gue ya, Baek."

"Dih? Emang gue bakal diapain? Halu lu ah. Udah gue keluar dulu."

Cepet-cepet gue keluar dari studio, karena gue gak mau yang lain juga ngerasa aneh. Si Yifan itu kenapa sih. Gue kok ngerasa dia kayak khawatir berlebihan. Bikin canggung suasana. Gak enak gue ama anak-anak.

Gue tau Chanyeol nunggu gue di mana. Dia gak bakal ngedeket ke studio. Alergi musik kali doi. Abisan omongannya selalu tajem kalo gue omongin soal ngeband. Padahal setau gue dulu dia juga sempet ngeband.

Dulu waktu masih senior highschool. Gue satu sekolah sama dia.

"Oi!" gue melambaikan tangan ke arah dia yang duduk gak jauh dari lapangan basket.

"Revisi, Baek." Dia lemparin makalah gitu aja. Untung ketangkep di dada gue. Anjing nih cowok, bukannya nyapa kek. Halo hai kek. Belom pernah digampar pake kaos kaki Sehun yang baunya kayak ampas kentut kali ya!

"Selow aja dong lo." Gue mencibir lalu ngeliat isi makalahnya. "WIDIIIH. Isinya telor merah semua."

Itu tugas kelompok gue sama dia minggu lalu. Dan isinya—coretan lingkaran, silang-silang gede sampe yang kecil banget di kalimat-kalimat yang harus di revisi. Najong tuh dosen, gak tau ngerjainnya penuh perjuangan apa.

Seminggu lalu gue sebenernya gak deket sama cowok satu ini. Tapi keadaan yang bikin gue harus deket sama dia.

Park Chanyeol namanya. Ganteng sih, cuma judes banget. Gak nahan gue kalo diskusi sama dia. Bawaannya mau ngomong kasar aja.

Awalnya, gue satu kelompok sama Tao. Sampe suatu sore,

 _"Gue ganti kelompok. Lo cari temen lain gih."_

 _Suara Tao dingin banget. Dia juga gak natap muka kaget gue yang sampe nganga dengernya._ _"Loh? kita kan udah setengah jalan, Taozi."_

 _Dia masih acuh, ngeberesin semua barang-barang dia hendak beranjak dari kursi sebelah gue._

 _"Sebaiknya emang kita gak usah deket deh, Baek. Capek gue" Ucapnya final. Lah? Capek kenapa? Apa gue terlalu maksain, apa gimana? Tanpa ngeliat gue lagi. Tanpa ngasih gue kesempetan buat nanya dia malah melengos gitu aja._

 _Paniklah gue. Ini tuh tugas penunjang uas. Kalo itu tugas sampe gak ke kejar ama gue. Abislah nanti ipk gue._

 _Gue puter otak dong. Nah gue keingetan, kalo gak salah asdos buat matkul ini Heechul-hyung, senior yang ngefans banget ama band gue. Gue lobi ah!_

 _Gue samperin dia ke kantin. Gue deketin sambil nyengir kuda._ _"Hyung—cariin gue kelompok dong. Gue di kick Tao nih."_

 _Heechul-hyung malah noyor jidat gue pake jarinya. "Panggil gue sunbae, jing. Entar yang lain denger gue dikata diskriminatif. Gak mau gue. Gue mau jadi kakak tingkat yang adil. Cari sendiri gih."_

 _"Yaelah Cabelita—biasanya juga gue panggil hyung lo seneng banget."_

 _"Itu kalo lo di panggung, Baek. Gue jadi ngerasa bangga kalo lo bisa sebut nama gue buat persembahin lagu. Gue jadi asdos juga kan harus terlihat berwibawa."_

 _"Elah. Hyung—" gue pake jurus aegyo, yang biasanya ampuh nih kalo sama dia. Heechul-hyung itu lemah banget sama orang yang punya aegyo yang imutnya sampe 1000 persen._

 _"Sianjing, ya. Gak mempan. Sono deh." Apaan yang gak mempan, mukanya merah malah nyengir gitu._

 _"Heenim—cuseyuuu~" gue buang jauh-jauh deh image keren gue. Demi dapet kelompok. Demi tugas absurd yang professor botak itu suruh. Demi ipk sempurna._

 _Pas gue lagi haha—hihi sama Heechul-hyung ada yang nyamperin dia, berdiri di samping gue yang emang lagi duduk hadep-hadepan sama hyung. Gue males nengok, palingan seme-seme usil yang ngajakin dia makan. Tapi, nih cowok yang baru dateng wangi banget. Enak deh wanginya._

 _"Saya kerjain sendiri aja deh, Sunbae. Temen satu kelompok saya di ambil sama Huang. Lagi pula dia males banget."_

 _Wah—pas banget dong. Kayak ada cahaya di tengah gelapnya malam, kayak oasis di tengah padang pasir._

 _Dia sendiri. Gue juga sendiri. Gue nyengir lebar, nengoklah gue buat liat siapa yang dia yang bilang belom dapet kelompok._

 _Dan ternyata,_ _Si anjing Park Chanyeol._

 _Males banget gue. Gak jadi dah._

 _"Nah—pas banget nih Yeol." Duh jangan deh hyung—jangan. Si Cabelita udah gue kedipin gak ngerti dia."—Baekhyun juga baru banget dibuang nih sama temen satu kelompoknya. Berdua gih!"_

 _Anjing nih Cabelita. Ngomongnya pake dibuang, emang gue sampah?_

 _"Sendiri aja deh gue, sunbae."_

 _Krek!_

 _Pecah deh hati gue. Udah dibuang Tao. Ini di tolak si manusia tiang._

 _Bukan berarti gue kepengen atau ngarep ya sekelompok sama dia. Cuma aja rasanya kan sebel aja gitu, kesannya gue banget yang kepengen sama dia. Lau siapa? Chris Martin?!_

 _"Gak bisa, gak boleh sendiri. Ini kan tugas dua orang. Entar gue yang kena omel Profesor Lee." Heechul-hyung senyum ngeledek ke arah gue. Anjing, kalo bukan lo sunbae favorit gue ludahin mukanya sok manis gitu. "Berdua yah. Cocok kan tuh lagi pada sendiri-sendiri. Siapa tau keterusan."_

 _Gue tabok tangannya, si cabelita Cuma nyengir gak jelas sambil naikin alis. Chanyeol diem di tempatnya, abis kan dia gak ngomong sampe lama kelamaan gue juga ikutan diem, sampe gue engeh dia ngehela napas berat banget._

 _"Lo mau gak?" dih suaranya gitu. Galak banget bang?_

 _Gue nengok liat dia dengan tatapan super males. Ck! Tai kambing lah. Kalo bukan karena kepepet ogah gue._ _"Yaudah deh."_

 _Dan hari-hari gue setelah itu lebih gelap dari yang gue banyangin. Chanyeol yang gue kira bakal diem dan stay cool itu jadi cerewet banget. Kalo ngomong maunya galak aja ke gue. Heran amat—_

 _"Bisa gak sih lo?!"_

 _"Gue aja deh yang bikin, lo yang ketik nanti. Lemot lo ah."_

 _"Ngeband mulu sih lo. Bego kan tuh jadinya."_

 _"Lo mau ngerjain ni tugas apa ikut temen-temen lo ngeband? Kalo lo gak peduli sama nilai lo, ya terserah. Gue bisa cari orang lain buat gue tulis namanya di makalah gue."_

Dan yang terakhir sekarang.

"Revisi, Baek."

Anjir komuknya biasa aja dong. Mukanya tuh kalo ketemu gue kayak liat parasit.

"Selow aja dong lo." Sewotlah gue.

"WIDIIIH. Isinya telor merah semua."

"Besok udah rapih tuh makalah. Ketikan lo ancur banget. Kalo lo gak niat bikin tugas mending bilang dari awal. Buang waktu gue tau gak."

Idih?

"Entar malem kelar. Gue langsung kasih ke Cabelita. Puas?" jawab gue gak kalah sarkas. Emangnya dia siapa, sok galak ke gue. Dulu aja—

Iya dulu, waktu kita sama-sama masih cupu. Masih jadi anak senior highschool yang belom kayak sekarang.

Dulu—waktu lo deket sama gue ketawa haha-hihi gak kepikiran masalah orang dewasa.

Dulu—waktu kita belom saling teriak satu sama lain sambil pukul-pukulan pas perpisahan sekolah. Lo luka, gue juga luka.

Dulu—sebelom lo berubah.

"Terserah. Yang penting rapi."

Dan abis itu Chanyeol ninggalin gue yang masih berdiri diem ngeliatin dia dari jauh.

Abis tugas ini selesai, gue gak mau berurusan ama dia lagi.

Titik.

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **Yifan**

Mungkin banyak yang kira, gue sama Yixing itu bukan adik-kakak. Karena perawakan gue yang keras, muka tegas, mata tajem, tinggi, sedangkan Yixing, muka lembut, gerakannya aja lambat, murah senyum sama orang lain dan sering banget ketawa.

Tapi satu yang jadi kemiripan kita. Kita berdua gak bisa jauh dari lagu klasik. Dari kecil udah dibiasin sama lagu-lagu klasik yang kakek puterin lewat vynil koleksi Kakek.

Kakek juga yang secara pribadi ngasih les musik klasik. Yixing piano, dan gue cello. Gak ada alesan khusus kenapa gue pilih cello. Tapi pas ngeliat dari segitu banyak instrumen musik, pandangan gue jatuh pada alat besar ini.

Cello itu kayak manggil gue buat nemenin dia di pojokan ruangan. Bentuknya yang besar terkesan berat, tapi juga anggun. Umur tujuh tahun waktu itu, dan gue harus manjat bangku buat bisa meluk cello.

Biar pun di keluarga musik itu kayak wajib, tapi kita berdua gak pernah sekolah ambil jurusan musik yang khusus, karena kita pasti punya guru les yang emang udah turun temurun keluarga panggil. Buktinya kita berdua ambil jurusan bahasa. Keluarga juga gak maksa buat masuk fakultas bisnis atau semacamnya, meskipun ujung-ujungnya gue sama Yixing bakal masuk perusahaan keluarga juga nantinya.

Kehidupan remaja gue gak seasik yang orang liat. Mungkin muka gue keliatan playfull banget. Muka-muka anak clubbing, atau terkesan player. Padahal aslinya, gue itu anak rumahan, gak banyak omong dan penurut.

Gue gak pernah ngerasain namanya nongkrong kumpul-kumpul sama temen-temen. Yixing pun sama. Dia malah lebih mendingan dari pada gue. Gue mana pernah nanggepin kalo orang lagi nyapa, kalo Yixing, siapa aja yang nyapa dia pasti di senyumin.

Sampe akhirnya gue kenal satu nama.

Byun Baekhyun.

Cowok pendek, rame, selalu positif, gak pernah sehari pun dia gak ngeluh. Tapi cara dia ngeluh pun lucu banget. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan, mungkin karena terlalu sering terpapar sinar matahari. Matanya yang selalu keliatan curious banget sama hal yang baru.

Waktu itu kita semua masih maba. Dan waktu itu kita di suruh nunjukin kemampuan apa yang kita bisa. Karena gue gak bisa apa-apa selain main cello, ya gue bawa deh Maria ke kampus.

Maria itu nama cello pemberian kakek pas usia gue tujuh belas.

Gue itu gak bisa sosialisasi sama orang-orang baru, maksudnya, gue terlalu kaku buat mulai pembicaraan sama orang lain. Tapi kalo aja Baekhyun gak nubruk gue sampe gue sempoyongan bawa Maria, gak bakal gue bisa kenal dan deket sama dia sampe sekarang.

Dia dengan anehnya natap gue. "Lo maba juga kan?" gue cuma ngangguk, males ladenin sebenarnya.

"Hebat juga lo bisa mainin alat berat gini." Cengiran Baekhyun saat itu bikin gue ikut meringis, dia gak berenti bilang 'woah-woah' sepanjang jalan ke aula sama gue. Dan yang gue inget saat itu dia cuma bawa gitar akustik butut tanpa softcase ataupun hardcase.

Di gitar itu ada ukirannya, Ben N.

Dari saat itu kehidupan remaja gue mulai berubah. Baekhyun yang ngumpulin kita berlima buat main band bareng. Baekhyun juga yang udah bikin gue kenalan sama anak kelasnya, Tao. Dia juga yang bikin gue ngerasain pacaran diem-diem dari keluarga.

Tapi gue gak setuju kalo orang-orang bilang, gue putus sama Tao karena dia. Karena pada dasarnya, Baekhyun gak salah.

Gue yang salah.

Gue yang plin-plan.

Gue sayang kok sama Tao. Sayang banget malah. Tapi kalau di suruh milih antara Tao atau Baekhyun. Gue bakal milih Baekhyun. Karena apa, karena Baekhyun yang bikin gue berani buat ngelakuin apa yang gue suka. Baekhyun yang ngajarin gue buat nyenengin diri sendiri sebelum nyenengin orang lain.

Bukan berarti, Tao gak berarti buat hidup gue. Tao itu pacar pertama gue, dia ninggalin bekas yang berharga. Tapi kalo dia sendiri gak bisa buat ngertiin apa yang jadi prioritas gue, gue bisa apa? gue pertahanin dia nya pergi. Sampe gue pikir, perjuangan gue buat dia sia-sia banget.

Alah, gue pathetic? Iya gue emang sadar gue begitu. Tapi seenggaknya gue udah pertahanin dia lama. Dua tahun itu gak sebentar. Dan buat gue cukup, kalo emang dia nya sendiri gak mau buat gue pertahanin. Gue Cuma bisa berdoa yang terbaik. Buat gue, buat dia, buat kita.

Baekhyun lama. Gue udah pegel nengok ke arah pintu buat nunggu mukanya nongol, yang pasti bakal bête banget.

Lama-lama gue sebel sendiri. Kalo inget tuh cowok kenapa getol banget nyulik Baekhyun di menit-menit krusial.

"Gue nyebat dulu deh. Asem."

Gue keluar studio yang langsung gaduh protes karena gue juga ikut keluar berusaha buat pura-pura gak denger pekikan Kyungsoo yang sampe melempar stik drumnya ke arah gue.

Sebenarnya gue gak pengen ngerokok. Tapi kalo alesan gue kencing atau boker, di dalem studio juga ada toilet. Kalo gue bilang haus atau laper. Kyungsoo pasti nyiapin kimbap, Yixing bawa air mineral di tumblr. Kalo ngerokok, kan cuma gue yang ngerokok. Sama Baekhyun sih, tapi dia udah lama berenti.

Gue ngedarin mata buat nyari mereka. Katakanlah gue terlalu protektif. Gue yang selalu pengen Baekhyun gak usah deket-deket sama cowok macem Chanyeol. Udah judes, gak pernah ngehargain orang, dan selalu tertutup. Orang yang selalu tertutup kan kita gak tau di otaknya lagi ngerencanain apa.

Gue pernah denger kalo mereka dulu pernah satu sekolah dan mereka temen deket banget. Tapi Baekhyun gak pernah mau ngebahasnya lagi saat kita-kita nanya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang paham banget hubungan macam apa yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pernah dalemin itu cuma Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga satu sekolah sama mereka.

Setelah gue rasa gak nemu bayangan mereka, gue pengen balik lagi aja ke studio. Siapa tau Baekhyun udah di sana. Tapi begitu balik bada gue liat Chanyeol jalan ke arah gue.

"Gue mau ngomong sama lo." Gue udah ngasih gestur mau nyamperin ke Chanyeol. Tapi dia maen nyelonong gitu aja setelah ngelirik gue . Bangsat emang tuh bocah.

"Jing, lo gak denger gue bilang kalo gue mau ngomong sama lo?!" suara gue emang gak terlalu keras, tapi bisa buat dia berhenti sambil natap gue gak suka.

Gue tau, dia dulunya anak pejabat. Anak orang kaya, so emang kenapa kalo dia kaya? Gua juga anak orang kaya tapi belagunya gak sampe segitunya.

"Lo manggil gue apa barusan?" suaranya emang pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Dikira gue takut kali, gue mah gak takut ama model beginian. Gue lebih takut kalo kakek gue yang marah.

"JING?! Gue mau ngomong sama lo. Abisan lo budek."

Dia buang napes kasar sambil ngalihin pandangannya ke samping. "Mau lo apa?" dia nanya balik dengan nada lebih tenang. Gue tau dia itu lagi menghindar dari masalah. Sebenarnya, gue juga ogah nyari masalah. Tapi dia sendiri yang bikin gue pengen banget bikin masalah.

"Gue perhatiin udah seminggu ini lo nyari Baekhyun terus."

Chanyeol naikin sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa emang?"

"Ada apaan lo sama Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol senyum separuh sambil masukin tangannya ke dalem sweater yang dia pake. "Ada hubungan apaan sampe lo pengen tau banget gue ngapain sama Baekhyun?"

Anjing ya ni bocah. Kalo gue gak nahan emosi bibirnya bisa robek gue pukul. "Gue bandmate nya. Dan gue gak gitu suka kalo lo deket banget sama Baekhyun. Karena setelah ketemu sama lo, mood dia bakal kacau banget. Gue gak suka liat dia bad mood."

"Baru bandmate nya kan, bukan cowoknya? Jadi santai aja, gue sama Baekhyun udah pernah 'deket banget' dulu—jadi sekarang gue gak sepengen itu deket sama dia kalo tau anjing-anjingnya bakal gonggong pas gue deketin pemiliknya."

Tau gak rasanya elo pengen banget mukul orang tapi lo keinget muka sahabat lo yang selalu bilang _'ribut, pukul-pukulan bukan cara selesain masalah. Buktinya, masalah gue aja gak kelar-kelar abis ribut. Kalo tuh orang ngeselin banget sampe lo rasanya pengen jungkir balikin dunia buat nabok dia, tinggalin aja. Kalo diladenin berasa raja dia.'_

Itu kata-kata Baekhyun saat pertama kali dulu gue pengen banget mukulin senior yang udah ngumpetin Maria pas gue ospek maba. Itu juga pertama kali gue coba buat bersandar sama orang lain, bukan cuma jadi sandaran orang lain doang.

"Anjing gak akan gonggong ke orang, kalo orang itu gak punya maksud jahat ke tuannya." Gak. Gue bukan nahan emosi, gue malah coba buat keluarin emosi lewat kata kata gue. Gue rela deh di sebut anjingnya Baekhyun. Asal nih bocah jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergerak mendekat, terus ngomong di depan muka gue. Secara tinggi kita hampir sama. "Gue gak pernah punya maksud buruk sama Baekhyun. Sekarang atau pun dulu. Jadi elo yang katanya bandmate nya Baekhyun sebaiknya tutup mulut jangan kebanyakan gonggong sama jangan sok tau. Mending lo urusin mantan lo yang bikin gue jadi berurusan sama Baekhyun selama seminggu. Paham?"

Gue diem bengong. Berusaha buat cerna semua omongan si anjing ini. Abis itu dia nyenggol bahu gue sambil mendengus kasar.

Maksudnya apa ni?! Tao nyomblangin mereka? Apa gimana sih?!

Kok gue ketularan bloon nya Yixing?

Dasar bego!

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **Baekhyun**

Mungkin begini rasanya. Sebel sama orang yang udah ketahan bertahun-tahun. Sebel karena kita sama-sama gak tau apa yang kita sebelin. Sebel juga karena kita sama-sama buta sama keadaan jadi ujung-ujungnya salah paham.

Sebenernya gue yang salah paham, tapi pas kita pukul-pukulan dulu, gue kira kita masih bisa temenan lagi. Karena hari itu juga, dengan wajah penuh luka he kissed my lips like there's no tomorrow. Padahal kita baru aja berantem hebat.

Padahal kita tadi seling teriak, saling pukul, saling maki.

Padahal kita cuma temenan aja, gak pernah bilang saling suka.

Iya, dia yang barusan ngelempar makalah ke gue.

Setelah ciuman bertahun-tahun lalu dia ngilang gitu aja tanpa tanya luka di wajah gue gimana.

Tanpa tanya luka di hati gue juga gimana.

Tanpa ngasih gue waktu buat nanya, arti ciuman kita dulu itu apa.

Setelah sekian lama gue terbiasa gak sama dia. Dia tau-tau pindah ke kampus gue taun lalu. sekelas. Sejurusan pula.

Iya, dia Park Chanyeol bangsat yang seminggu ini terus-terusan ngomelin gue karena gue katanya gak fokus buat ngerjain tugas makalah. Seminggu ini selalu neror gue di menit-menit krusial. Bahkan dia sempet-sempetnya dateng tengah malem ke mini market tempat gue part time cuma buat ngasih paper tulisan tangan dia buat gue ketikin.

Dia yang seminggu ini bikin gue kesel banget, sampe akhirnya final, entar malem gue kelarin. Abis kelar ini tugas, gue gak mau berurusan sama dia. Meskipun kepepet banget kayak nih tugas.

Mendingan gue satu kelompok sama kambing!

Gue baru masuk studio, liat Sehun rebah di atas sofa. Mukanya asem banget, kesel kali ya gue tinggal gitu aja.

"Lo gak liat Yifan?"

Serrr. Gue langsung merinding denger suara dinginnya Kyungsoo. Dia kalo lagi mood nya jelek gini nih. Ngomong baik-baik aja kerasa marahnya. Gue ampe gak bisa ngomong cuma geleng, setelahnya gue denger gumaman dari Kyungsoo yang bilang, 'mati lo entar. Mati. Matii.'

Lagi kesel banget kali doi.

"Emang kemana dia?" gue ambil Gabby, stunning lagi.

"Nyebat katanya." Itu Yixing, "Mulai yok ah. Lama nunggu dia mah."

Gue ngangguk aja, "Heh bayi! Bangun lo ayok mulai." Gue nyenggol kaki Sehun yang nyeret gak muat di sofa kalo tiduran. Emang ya tuh anak gak nyadar apa kakinya panjang banget.

Kita mutusin buat mainin lagunya The script yang nothing. Yixing ngebekingin gue. Gue ngelirik Sehun yang manggut-manggut sambil mainin gitarnya. Keringet di pelipisnya bikin dia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kesan bayi yang selalu gue bilang.

 _He's like a hot daddy having sex with his lovely guitar_. Iya dia nikmatin lagu apa aja yang dia mainin bareng sama gitarnya. Dan itu bikin gue semangat. Sehun itu punya musikalitas tinggi, Cuma kalo pas liat orangnya yang kayak males-malesan itu kita gak bakal engeh.

 _Kyungsoo even hotter than usually_. Dia kecil kurus, lebih kurus dari gue. Mukanya lembut, manis, lovely, walaupun kalo lagi marah nyeremin, tapi pas gebuk drum, semua image cowok imutnya ilang. Lengan mulusnya keliatan kayak keker, soalnya uratnya pada nonjol gitu. Keringetnya juga bikin dia even lebih manly dari gue.

 _Ooh, sometimes love's intoxicating_ _Ooh, you're coming down, your hand are shaking_ _When you realize there's no one waiting.._

Ketika sampe chorus terakhir, gue liat sekotak malrboro mint lengkap dengan koreknya di atas ampli bass.

Dan gak usah pake mikir dua kali itu punya siapa, karena yang ngerokok cuma gue dan Yifan.

Kemana tuh bocah katanya nyebat?

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

[ **Normal** ]

 _Pernah gak sih lo ngerasa bahagia banget liat orang lain bahagia karena lo?_

Selalu pengen berpikir positif dan bersyukur dengan apa yang kita punya. Cuma itu yang Kyungsoo mau. Sesusah apa pun dia, Kyungsoo gak bakal bilang sama bandmates nya. Sekali pun sama Baekhyun, dia gak bakal ngeluh.

Kyungsoo tidur paling malem setelah masak nasi dan potongin sayuran buat sarapan besok. Dia bakal bangun paling pagi, nyiapin kimbap buat bekal di kampus, sekalian buat dua housematesnya. Dia bakal nyiapin roti bakar sama selai kacang di atas meja makan. Terus berangkat part time di toko bunga seberang kampus setelah bangunin Baekhyun yang punya kelas pagi.

Kyungsoo kali ini dateng ke studio paling pertama. Belum ada siapa-siapa, dia terus bersihin studio dari ampas keripik kerjaan Sehun. Cuci tumblr air minum punya Yixing yang ketinggalan. Sedot debu di sofa dan karpet. Dan gak lupa bersihin Grumpy.

That 'Grumpy' thing make he change a lot.

Aneh ya namanya, Baekhyun aja sampe gak percaya gitu pas Kyungsoo bilang bakal namain drum butut itu Grumpy.

"Asli deh Soo, kenapa lo kasih nama drum galak gitu sih?"

Dan Kyungsoo bakalan jawab dengan datar. "Like me. Lo kan selalu manggil gue grumpy face since we were kids."

"Hahaha, tai. Lagu lo pake inggris. Dasar anak bahasa. Iya ya, lo inget aja gue manggil lo si muka galak ya."

"Gue gak mau dangdut banget ngasih nama instrument pake nama cewek. I am not stright at all."

Sarkas, juga lurus. To the point kalo bahasa kerennya mah. Kyungsoo itu selalu apa adanya di depan temen-temennya.

Kecuali mengenai satu keadaan.

Tiga hari lalu dia di panggil sama pihak administrasi. Dan Kyungsoo tahu apa yang bakal staff admin bilang ke dia;beasiswanya di ujung tanduk. Dan Kyungsoo cuma diam nunduk gak jawab apa apa.

Karena sesusah apa pun dia, dia bakal membagi susahnya ke temen-temennya. Buat dia temen ada buat berbagi kebahagiaan aja. Kalo temen seneng dia juga seneng.

Kayak yang selalu dia bilang, "Kalo temen seneng, ya, gue juga ikut seneng. Apa sih yang enggak buat lo pada." Dengan senyuman heart attack kebanggaannya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo emang udah semangat banget, dia mau lupain masalah beasiswanya yang lagi gawat. Dia pengen ketawa bareng sama temen-temennya. Karena buat dia kayaknya hampa kalo sehari gak main kata-kataan sama yang lain, sehari aja gak ngetawain Yixing, atau sehari aja gak denger Baekhyun ngeluh.

Kyungsoo lagi ngelapin Grumpy pas Baekhyun masuk bawa pengumuman. Dia dengerin kok walaupun lagi sibuk mesra sama Grumpy.

"Woy Soo! Dengerin kenapa! Gue mau bikin pengumuman penting nih!"

"Iye bawel ah, bentar, pacar gue belom bersih."

Momen saat hari ini denger bakal ikutan audisi buat ke Abbey juga bikin Kyungsoo berharap lagi. Kyungsoo pengen sukses bareng sama bangsat-bangsat ini. Pengen ngerasain rekaman di studio tempat band favoritnya dulu rekaman.

Pengen bikin senyum di wajah ibunya yang tinggal di desa, pengen buktiin dia bisa main musik kayak kakak laki-lakinya dulu. Meskipun kayaknya orang-orang selalu ngeremehin gimana kecilnya tangan sama badan dia dibandingkan sama drum. Kyungsoo yakin bisa ngebales semua omongan itu pake prestasi.

Kayak yang Baekhyun omongin, waktu banyak yang masih ragu dia pengen main drum, _"Semuluk apapun mimpi lo, selagi lo masih punya temen-temen yang ngedukung lo nantinya mau jadi apa, itu yang pantes lo perjuangin. Bakat, kemampuan, kemauan, usaha, dan orang-orang yang ngebantu lo buat jalan di mimpi itu, itu yang lo pikirin. Gak usah mikirin senyinyir apa orang-orang tentang lo!"_ _See?_

Sekarang banyak junior yang kenal siapa Kyungsoo. Dulu dia kenal anak bahasa yang kalo di tegor itu senyum, tapi kalo keliatan dari jauh itu judes. Sekarang dia dikenal sebagai drummer paling hot plus cute seantero kampus.

Yang dia perlu lakuin hari ini cuma, seneng-seneng sama bandmatesnya. Makan kimbap buatannya tadi pagi. Kimbap yang dia selalu bikin tanpa ketimun, karena Baekhyun gak suka aroma ketimun. Satu gulung kimbap isi sosis sama saus tomat buat Sehun.

Ketawain kebloonan Yixing sama tingkah nyebelin Yifan. Denger keluhan Baekhyun. "Si anjing nyuruh gue revisi lagi ketikan gue. Gara-gara dosen sialan nih, gue jadi kejebak seminggu sama dia. Manusia tiang!"

"Tapi nostalgia gak sih lu ama dia?" kan bener, kata-katanya lurus, langsung jleb di hati Baekhyun.

"Anjir?! Nostalgia apaan. Nostalgila iya." Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum minum air dari tumblr Yixing. "Nih ya, kalo aja gue gak di buang sama Tao. Gak akan mau gue sekelompok sama dia. Coward gitu."

Kyungsoo langsung ngelirik Yifan tanpa sadar, lalu nyenggol perut Baekhyun di sampingnya pake sikut. Pas Baekhyun nengok ngeliat Kyungsoo langsung ngasih gestur nunjuk Yifan pake dagunya.

Beneran kan Yifan lagi liat ke Baekhyun. Bentar lagi juga Baekhyun diajak ngilang buat ngomong berdua sama tuh Bule, batin Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang berebutan gulungan kimbap terakhir sama Yixing. Yifan yang gak lepas liatin Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ngeluh ini-itu. Suasana yang begini yang bikin Kyungsoo lupa sama kesulitannya.

"Lagi yuk. Kodaline yang High hope." Kyungsoo langsung bangkit, beresin bekas makan terus jalan ke Grumpy.

"Lah ayok aja gue mah masih dua jam buat kerja." Baekhyun semangat, Kyungso jadi nahan senyum. Sehun bangkit dengan mulut penuh, kayaknya dia menang suit sama Yixing buat menangin kimbap terakhir.

Yifan diem aja dari tadi, kayak ada yang pengen dia omongin. Kyungsoo tau itu dari sikapnya yang dari tadi ngeliatin Baekhyun. Tapi biar aja. Nanti juga doi bilang sendiri.

"Hi Dude—" Kyungsoo whispering to his drum then said, _"Let's make their ear bleeding, with your grumpy sonata"_

Let's get high, like there's no tomorrow.

Karena gak ada yang tau, kalo ini bisa jadi latihan terakhir Kyungsoo sama anak-anak. Sebelum ada yang tau mobil sialan itu bikin tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo terpental jauh dan nabrak mobil yang lain.

Sebelum ada yang dapet firasat. Kecelakaan itu bukan hanya hampir ngebunuh Kyungsoo. Tapi juga harapan Kyungsoo, bukan cuma Kyungsoo, tapi juga empat orang lainnya.

Bersambung coy!

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

Panda said:

Gimana? Pertama kali nih bikin non eyd. Asik gak? Kalo gak asik sih gak dilanjut. Kalo asik sih terus banyak yang ngomen sama vote ya di lanjutin.

Pengen nyobain yang nyantai-nyantai aja. Yaoi nih. Semoga suka ya.

Maaf kalo aku belum smepet nyentuh ff lain. Belum ada feel lagi. maaf banget. Tapi gak diskontinyu kok. Di terusin tapi ya, nanti. Nunggu yang baca kangen. Hehehe…

Maaf juga kalo kasar-kasar nulisnya. Abis, enak sih. Hehehe…

Hari ini update jamaah sama author2 ketjeh, tapi aku duluan, karena nanti seharian bakal pergi-pergi.

Find their story at ffn sama wp ya. Aku lupa siapa aja yg di ffn sama wp! Grab it at 21st Sep, 20.00 wib!!

-Azova10

-blood type-b

-Ohlan94

-hyurien92

-silvievienoy96

-dandelionleon

-purflowerian

-gloomy rosemary

Jangan lupa cintanya buat akuuu—favo and review ya. Meet me at instagram, @/pandananaa.ffn

 **Aku juga update cerita ini di wattpad dengan gambar gambar mereka. Kalo mau liat versi wattpad monggooooo.**

Once again, Happy birthday uri chenchenchen

With Love, Panda


	3. Belum Terlambat

**Kim Jongin**

Tau istilahnya kerbau dicocok hidungnya?

Kurang lebih kayak gitulah saya semenjak kecil. Apa yang orang tua saya mau, selalu harus saya turuti. Dari masuk TK, jurusan sekolah, sampai kemeja yang saya pakai untuk kerja sekarang pun saya ikut apa kata Mama. Sampai akhirnya, dua tahun lalu kemauan Mama mulai bikin saya gak nyaman. Catet ya, dua tahun lalu, waktu saya baru naik jabatan nerusin jadi CEO gantiin Papa, dan Mama terus-terusan ngasih saya foto-foto anak gadis relasinya.

Hasilnya, hampir tiap seminggu sekali saya pasti dibuatin janji buat ketemu setiap satu gadis yang ada difoto-foto itu. Dan gak satu pun yang buat saya terkesan.

Ada yang gayanya hedon abis, tapi bodoh. Ada yang kelewat pinter tapi keliatan banget anti sosial. Ada yang rasa loyalitasnya tinggi terhadap sesama, tapi gayanya cupu abis.

Saya bukan gak mau nikah, tapi di usia dua puluh tujuh ini, saya merasa masih terlalu muda untuk membina rumah tangga. Selain alasan itu, I am not straight at all. Sebenarnya saya gak peduli wanita atau pria, asal satu frekuensi sama saya dan bisa bikin saya nyaman, saya bisa nikahin dia.

Saya gak tertarik sama yang terlalu ribet, terlalu banyak make up, terlalu banyak omong, terlalu banyak tertawa, terlalu sering diam, terlalu banyak nangis, terlalu banyak hobi, terlalu baik atau terlalu banyak masalah.

Saya gak begitu suka kata 'terlalu', karena yang terlalu biasanya gak sesuai sama takaran.

Saya suka yang simple, yang pas, gak kurang, gak lebih. Gak girly tapi juga gak tomboy. Jangan yang cantik banget, tapi juga jangan yang jelek. Yang gak bandel, tapi jangan terlalu baik juga. Jangan yang naïf, tapi juga jangan terlalu frontal juga. Sekalipun ketemu nanti yang satu tipe sama saya, pasti bakal satu banding seribu.

Setahun belakangan saya selalu mangkir kalau Mama buatin janji buat ketemu anak relasinya yang kesekian. Tapi setelah diancam bakal di buang ke London—tempat tinggal kakak perempuan saya sekarang—dengan sangat terpaksa saya ikutin apa yang Mama mau. Karena tinggal sama Yoona noona sama aja kayak tinggal sama Mama, malah dua kali lipat jiwa diktatornya.

Kakak perempuan satu-satunya saya itu bukannya galak atau jahat. Tapi sampe dia punya anak dua pun, saya masih dianggap adik kecilnya. Jadi apapun yang saya lakukan harus sesuai dengan apa yang dia mau. Bahkan makanan saya pun harus di masak sendiri sama Yoona noona, dari sekian banyak maid di rumah besarnya. Terlalu memanjakan saya itu adalah penyakit yang kakak saya belum bisa hilangkan. Meskipun Yoona noona sudah menikah.

Setelah menikah dengan pebisnis asal London, dia menetap di sana. Dan rumahnya, adalah penjara bagi saya.

Karena itu, sekarang saya berada di depan toko bunga, masih terlalu pagi memang buat kencan buta, tapi saya gak mau terlalu lama buat bilang 'enggak' pas ketemu sama gadis ini nanti. Paling enggak, bunga dapat mewakili saya buat minta maaf kan?

"Selamat pagi. Selamat datang."

Loh, laki-laki ya? tapi kok—

Mata saya yang tadinya memilah bunga-bunga di depan saya jadi menoleh pas dengar suara berat namun halus penjual bunganya.

Senyumnya itu terlalu cantik buat seorang laki-laki. Kulitnya terlalu putih. Tubuhnya terlalu mungil. Matanya terlalu besar. Dan suaranya—

"Mau bunga yang kayak apa?"

Suaranya terlalu berat, tapi juga terlalu lembut. Gimana ya? sesuatu di telinga saya rasanya pengen denger lagi suaranya.

"Kamu suka bunga yang kayak apa?" percaya deh, saya gak sadar pas nanya begitu ke dia.

"Eh?"

Mata besarnya membola. Terlalu lucu.

Saya sampe mengulum bibir berusaha untuk menahan napas buat gak senyum. Saya coba berdeham dan kembali memilah bunga dengan mata saya, tapi belum tiga detik mata saya kembali natap pemuda penjual bunga ini.

Pemuda ini masih berdiri gak jauh dari samping saya. Apron hijau tosca yang melilit di pinggangnya terlalu terang di banding kaos hitam yang dia pakai. Tapi saya pikir itu cocok.

Terlalu banyak 'terlalu ' yang saya pikirin sampai lupa mau milih bunga yang kayak apa seharusnya saya beli. Tapi buat pemuda yang satu ini, kata 'terlalu' bahkan jadi terdengar pantas.

"Mau buat acara apa pak, bunganya?"

"Duh, tua banget ya saya sampe dipanggil bapak? Hehehe.. "

Nggak. Ini bukan saya. Saya tuh gak pernah ngomong sama orang asing sesantai ini. Saya gak pernah sebasa-basi ini sama orang yang bahkan baru saya lihat hari ini.

"Oh—hahaha.. maaf deh." Duh—ketawanya. "Mau buat acara apa hyung?"

Aduh, dipanggil hyung. Ketawa lagi dong—

"Buat minta maaf bagusnya bunga apa?"

"Tulip putih."

Saking cepetnya dia jawab pertanyaan saya, saya jadi beraniin diri buat natap dia.

"Tapi di sini gak jual, hyung. Kayaknya yang punya toko belum update persediaan lagi deh. Hehehe."

 _Ya Tuhan—ketawanya itu loh. Kamu boleh saya kantongin gak? Saya bawa pulang?_

"Ini toko kamu?"

Sudah saya bilang kan, ini bukan saya, saya itu tidak akan seingin tahu seperti sekarang ini. Tapi pemuda ini bikin saya penasaran. Bikin saya jadi bukan saya yang biasa.

"Saya cuma part timer sampe jam sembilan pagi, hyung. Ada kuliah jam setengah sepuluh soalnya."

Oh, anak kuliahan. Pantes, lagi lucu-lucunya sih ya. Kalau dilihat dari samping, profil wajahnya ganteng banget, tapi kalau dari depan baby face banget.

"Kalau mau ini aja, mawar putih. Artinya juga bisa buat minta maaf. Istilahnya sih apa ya,hmm… ketulusan?" Terus dia ambil setangkai, "Bisa jadi permintaan maaf yang tulus, hyung."

Terus dia senyum.

Terus saya gak sadar ngeliatin dia sambil senyum juga. Padahal dia senyumnya sama bunga, bukan ke saya. Kenapa saya yang deg-degan. Duh Gusti!

"Lagi marahan sama pacarnya, ya, hyung?" saya gelagapan, di tatap tiba-tiba gitu sih.

"Ah—bukan pacar sih. Apa ya namanya, calon pacar gak jadi?"

"Ehh?"

Tuh kan. Tuh kaaaan. Udah dong muka lucunya. Terlalu lucu kamu, bikin saya terlalu penasaran. Nanti kalau saya terlalu penasaran, bisa setiap hari saya kesini.

"Yaa pokoknya gitu deh. Yaudah mawar putih aja, gak usah rapih-rapih ya. Yang penting keliatan tulus."

Mungkin di dunia ini banyak laki-laki yang ahli merangkai bunga atau menghias tanaman lain. Mungkin di belahan dunia lain banyak lelaki yang punya sisi lembut dan macho sekaligus. Mungkin ini karena saya baru lihat langsung sekarang. Mungkin. Jadi anak kuliahan yang part timer di toko bunga ini kelihatan gak biasa buat saya, dan memancing rasa penasaran saya.

Mungkin ini loh, ya.

Bunga yang tadinya polos cuma tangkai, mahkota, daun. Sekarang disulap jadi cantik dan anggun.

Setelah sesi main lihat-lihatan sama anak kuliahan lucu yang magang di toko bunga, saya langsung tancap gass ke kafe biasa saya ketemu gadis-gadis yang Mama atur buat ketemu saya.

Dan saya menyadari satu kebodohan fatal yang saya lakukan.

Saya lupa nanya nama anak kuliahan yang lucu tadi.

HOLY CHICKEN!

Fak. Good Kim FUCKING Jongin. Good as hell.

Love Me Right 2017

 **Baekhyun**

Sekali-kalinya gue mumet banget ngurusin tugas, ya sekarang ini. Tugas makalah Professor Lee. Sebenarnya gak susah, tapi dibikin ribet aja pake kelompok-kelompok segala. Udah enak-enak satu kelompok sama Zitao bisa ngerjain makalah di studio juga kan karena dia kan pacarnya Yifan.

Terus pas dia putus kenapa gue yang kena batunya? Salah apa sih gue? Gue jadi kejebak selama seminggu sama si anjing yang marah-marah mulu.

Untung aja bos gue gak masalah kalo gue bawa tugas kuliah ke toko. Jam sepuluh malem sampe jam tiga pagi part time disini, paling ramenya sampe jam dua belas, di atas tengah malem udah rada sepi. Kepegang juga deh akhirnya nih tugas.

Remang-remang gue setel lagu Kodaline karena emang sekarang udah jam satu pagi, dan udah sepi banget. Gue ngecek lagi tugas sialan ini. Jangan sampe gue diamuk lagi sama si anjing. Besok pagi banget gue kasih ke Heechul hyung, untung banget-nget-nget rumahnya sebelahan sama flat gue.

 _I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started,_

 _But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now.._

 _It's time to let it go, go out and start again,_ b _ut it's not that easy.._

Iya emang gak gampang—

Seenggaknya itu yang kepikiran sama gue pas denger lagu ini.

Gak gampang buat mulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

Gak gampang buat bangun lagi apa yang udah Chanyeol ancurin. Dan gue selalu nyalahin keadaan dan kesalah pahaman kita. Kenapa kita harus adu bacot saat itu? kenapa juga Chanyeol marah banget. Kenapa juga dulu dia cium gue setelah kita adu jotos.

 _Shit!_

 _We always be a good friend in the past. Very good friend ya Yeol, sampe akhirnya sikap lo berubah dan gue gak mau buat ngerti lagi kenapa. Karena gue lelah ngeyakinin elo, kalo gue bakalan selalu ada buat lo, tapi lo malah pergi gitu aja._

 _Dan setelah dua tahun lo ilang, awal semester kemaren lo pindah ke Kampus gue, satu jurusan, satu kelas pula. Pas pertama ngeliat muka lo masuk kelas yang sama, gue pengen banget nonjok muka lo yang berasa gak salah dan berasa gak pernah terjadi apa-apa._

 _Lo tau? Pukulan lo dua tahun lalu masih berasa di pipi gue. Dan ciuman lo masih berbekas sampe sekarang._

Tai lah. Bikin baper aje tengah malem.

"Baek?"

Lah si Yifan?

"Lo ngapain pagi buta keluar istana? Entar Kakek lo yang agung itu ngamuk lagi." Gue ngesave file makalahnya, terus nyiapin hvs buat print out.

Yifan jalan lurus ke tempat minuman terus ambil dua susu pisang. "Elah—emangnya gue masih bocah apa. Lagian kenapa lo sebut istana sih, mansion gue kan gak gede-gede amat."

Setelah gue scan dan dia bayar, dia malah ngasih susu pisangnya ke gue. DUA-DUANYA. Yaelah Fan—Fan, entar gue kembung. Kebanyakan minum susu pisang tengah malem mana belom tidur.

"Kenapa lo ngasih ke gue semuanya? Kan lo yang bayar. Nih minum nih." Akhirnya gue kasih yang satu botol ke dia.

"Kan lo suka susu pisang. Buat lo aja semua."

"Lo lagi ngapain sih?" akhirnya gue ngajak dia duduk di depan kaca mini market.

"Baekhyun, lo lagi ada masalah ama Taozi ya?"

Oh?

"Gue nanya malah ikutan nanya. Bukannya elo yang lagi ADA masalah sama dia." Tanya gue sarkas. Bodo amat, gue gak mau dilibatin sama romansa nih anak dua. Gue yang jadiin mereka, kenapa pas putus malah bikin gue sengsara.

"Baek, jujur deh. Lo gak diapa-apain Taozi kan?"

Nih anak kenapa sih? Mabok lem?

"Elo yang kenapa?! Nanyain gue diapa-apain sama orang mulu. Kemaren lo bilang gue diapa-apain Chanyeol, sekarang gue diapa-apain Tao. Emang gue kenapa? Gue gak apa-apa juga sih—lo baperan deh sekarang."

"Seriusan Baek,"

Anjrit.

Yifan nahan pundak gue, maksa gue buat natap dia. Jangan kayak gini kek Fan, pikiran gue kan kemana-mana jadinya.

"Gue gak kenapa-kenapa Yifan. Gak ada yang apa-apain gue kok."

"Tapi Chanyeol bilang Taozi bikin lo jadi sama dia seminggu." Ungkap Yifan frustasi. Gue jadi ketawa liat mukanya yang ngerengek. Gak pantes sama image cool nya Yifan.

"Apa sih ambigu banget kata-kata lo. Siapa yang bilang?"

"Chanyeol yang bilang."

Gue masih meringis geli—"Fan—Fan… Gue gak ada apa-apa. Cuma pindah kelompok aja. Emang kayaknya Tao lagi menghindar sama gue. Mungkin masih baper sama lo, soalnya kan kita satu band, jadi mungkin kalo deket gue dia jadi inget lo terus. Tapi semuanya baik-baik aja kok."

Sorry, ya Fan. Gue cuma gak mau memperkeruh suasana. Gue sadar kok, banyak anak-anak dikelas yang ngebahas soal Tao putus sama lo karena elo lebih milih gue.

Nah, disitu gue bingung. Kenapa gue dibawa-bawa? Gue sama Yifan gak ada apa-apa kan. Gue pengen lurusin masalahnya, tapi Tao keburu menjauh. Dan buat semuanya keliatan kayak gue yang salah.

Tapi gue gak mau ambil pusing. Makanya gue fokusin buat ambil audisi dari Om Luca. Tapi sialnya, gue kena ketulah dari sikap Tao yang ngejauhin gue. Dan seminggu kemaren sama Chanyeol, gue jadi super canggung dan sebel.

Duh—udah dong. Lupa, lupa, lupaaa! Gue pengen lupain seminggu kemaren itu.

"Kapan balik?"

Eh iya—masih ada Yifan di sini. Gue sampe lupa. "Eh—siapa? Gue?"

"Iyalah elo. Kapan balik?" Yifan berdiri, ngelepas jaketnya terus naro di atas meja.

"Jam tigaan lah. Kenapa?" gue rebahin kepala di atas jaketnya. Gila—hari ini tuh kayaknya capek banget. Padahal ketemu si anjing cuma sebentar tadi sore. Kenapa kayaknya gue lelah banget ya.

"Gue anter ya."

Pengen gue tolak tapi nanti pikirnya gue tau tentang rumor gak enak itu lagi. "Terserah aja."

Gue bangun sambil liatin jam. "Lo mau bikin ramyun gak? Atau minum yang lain gitu. Masih setengah dua soalnya. Gue print makalah dulu."

"Iya gampang, nanti gue ambil minum kalo haus."

Dan gue ninggalin Yifan tanpa menoleh lagi. Karena gue tau, dia pasti bakalan terus ngeliatin gue sampe gue berdiri di balik mesin kasir.

Love Me Right 2017

 **Chanyeol**

 _Kamu,_ _Mungkin kau mencoba untuk bersembunyi, tapi sayap dan pesonamu bertengger cantik di balik bahu mungilmu._ _Kamu,_ _Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku mulai tersenyum tanpa seorang pun tahu, dan pemikiran tentangmu mulai memenuhi pikiranku.*_

Itu penggalan lagu yang hampir tiga tahun lalu gue buat sendiri. Dan setiap ngeliat dia, entah dari deket ataupun jauh, kata demi kata dari lagu itu terus berputar di otak gue, kayak kaset kusut. Lagu itu emang sengaja gue bikin sejak pertama kali gue kenal dia. Pemuda berisik yang gak pernah nyerah ngajak gue ngobrol padahal dia tahu, gue itu pendiem kalo di sekolah.

Gak banyak yang tahu kalau gue suka ngeband dan jadi member cabutan bagi band temen-temen di sekolah. Meskipun gue enggan, gue gak bisa nolak, karena yang ngajak keseringan kakak kelas.

Gue bisa mainin alat musik sejak umur tujuh tahun, ya emang gitu-gitu aja sih. Gitar, bass, piano, dan drum. Karena nyokap suka pas gue belajar musik dan akhirnya gue les musik sejak kecil. Pas masuk junior highschool, gue berenti les, dan mulai otodidak.

Dan kalo inget tujuan gue kesini tengah malem buta, jadi miris sendiri. Gue kayak stalker yang udah keabisan cara lagi.

Sejak gue tahu gue satu kampus sama Baekhyun, gue jadi nyari tahu tentang dia. Dan tanpa sadar gue selalu melangkah ke tempat di mana dia berada.

Niatan gue buat sepik ke mini market pupus.

Dari seberang gue liat dia ngobrol seru banget sama si jangkung. Sampe pegang-pegangan pundak pula.

Sial. Pait banget.

Tapi mau gimana lagi. Gue gak mungkin dateng gitu aja tiba-tiba narik Baekhyun ngejauh dari si anak orkestra.

Salah gue juga, setelah lama hilang, dateng-dateng masih belum bisa mulai percakapan sama dia.

Byun Baekhyun. Masih jadi cowok manis walaupun sekarang rada manly, makin ceria, banyak talenta, dan he's actually my first love.

Seseorang yang pertama kali bisa nyentuh hati gue sedalam-dalamnya.

Gue masih kebayang kejadian dua tahun lalu. Pertama kali gue sama Baekhyun bertengkar hebat;

 ** _Saat itu, tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah. Setelah selfstudy, gue dan Baekhyun ngomongin tempat makan oden yang enak._**

"Park Chanyeol—segera ke ruang guru ya. Choi-saem mau bicara katanya. Sekalian bawa tas sama bukunya."

Itu anak laki-laki kelas sebelah, gue lupa namanya. Badannya bongsor mukanya imut. Gue pernah ngeband bareng dia, dia jadi vokalis saat itu, dan suaranya lumayan. Bisa gue tebak dia juga cabutan buat mentas. Tapi gue lupa namanya siapa. Atau emang gue gak pernah kenalan secara langsung?

Gue yang lagi ngobrol sama Baekhyun jadi menoleh canggung, terus balik lagi natap Baekhyun.

"Penting kali. Udah lo beres-beres aja."

Gue baru aja mau ngejawab kata-katanya, Baekhyun udah masukin buku-buku gue ke dalem tas.

"Kan kita mau beli oden Baek, kita udah janjian dari kapan tau."

Baekhyun gak berhenti ngeberesin barang-barang gue, sampe jaket gue pun dia lipetin. Telaten banget sih. Kalo gue sampe sayang banget gimana? Kan berabe. Gue gak mau ngerusak persahabatan kita.

"Udah lo buruan sana." Baekhyun bantuin gue pake tas sampe dorong-dorong badan gue keluar kelas.

"Tapi kan, Baek."

"Udah. Hus—hus." Dia ngibasin tangan sambil nyengir. Lucu banget sih Baek. Kapan gak lucunya?

Gue sama Baekhyun udah temenan lama. Dari awal masuk senior highschool kita udah sekelas dan duduk sebelahan. Sampe kalo ada tugas kelompok pun kita gak bakal pernah pisah. Dihukum karena terlambat bareng, kena palak kakak kelas juga bareng. Sampe kita nyadar kalo kita sama-sama suka musik.

Satu yang gue inget dari Baekhyun itu, dia suka banget sama gitar. Setau gue, dia belajar gitar dari mendiang bokapnya. Dan biasanya pas denger dia cerita tentang bokapnya gue selalu ngerasa sedih. Padahal Baekhyun selaluu ceritain bokapnya dengan senyum lebar dan dengan perasaan bahagia sekaligus bangga.

Baekhyun itu gak keliatan kayak cowok. Gayanya aja yang tengil sok berani, rame, sama kelakuannya yang heboh. Tapi dia itu kecil banget, kurus, putih, mukanya aja imut gitu. Rasanya pengen gue iketin pita di lehernya, terus gue simpen dalem kaca kristal, gue pajang di kamar gue. Hehehe…

Kalau bukan karena sikap dan sifatnya yang positif dan ceria, gue gak bakal bisa temenan sama dia.

Park Chanyeol, anak pejabat yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Sejak Junior highschool selalu kayak gitu. Gue yang selalu jaga sikap dan gak banyak tingkah. Gue yang pendiem di kelas. Gue yang jarang banget angkat dagu kalau bicara sama orang. Gue selalu membatasi diri gue saat berhadapan sama orang lain. Takut salah ngomong, salah bertindak, salah kaprah, karena kalau aja ada sedikit keburukan di dalam tindak-tanduk gue, bakalan mencoreng nama bokap dan keluarga.

Tapi kekakuan sikap gue pudar pas ketemu Baekhyun.

"Lo boleh aja bersikap hati-hati sama orang lain, tapi bukan berarti lo gak bisa berteman. Kalo lo terus-terusan nunduk pas ngomong sama gue, muka ganteng lo jadi gak keliatan kan."

Itu kata-kata pertama yang gue denger dari Baekhyun pas kita sama-sama duduk sebelahan di kelas.

Baekhyun itu bocor parah. Tapi anehnya gue suka sikapnya yang apa adanya.

"Kita itu masih remaja Yeol, jadi, bertindak sebagai remaja aja. Cukup Bokap lo yang punya citra baik jadi pejabat. Elo—Yeol, gak harus punya citra pejabat juga. Elo ya elo. Jangan coba jadi orang dewasa sebelum waktunya."

Dan gue bener-bener jatuh cinta sama bahasanya Baekhyun. Senyumannya. Ketawa cekikikannya. Celotehannya. Keluhannya.

Gue pengen terus sama dia. Sampai nanti kita sama-sama dewasa, samapi gue bisa ngerti apa yang gue rasa sebenarnya.

Sampai siang ini.

Semua berubah jadi malapetaka.

Kabar dari rumah yang tadi Choi saem bilang bikin seluruh badan gue lemes seketika. Suara Choi saem timbul tenggelam dan gue gak bisa ngerasain apa-apa lagi kecuali kehadiran sepupu gue yang jemput gue ke sekolah.

Bokap gue dibawa paksa karena dituduh korupsi. Gue disuruh balik karena nyokap masuk rumah sakit saking shock nya.

Bisnis nyokap yang disegel pihak pemerintah. Rumah dan semua harta bokap disita.

Gue masih terlalu muda buat mengerti hal kayak gitu. Dan sialannya, satu-satunya yang ada dipikiran gue saat itu cuma Baekhyun.

Gimana kalo Baekhyun gak mau lagi temenan sama gue?

Gimana kalo Baekhyun kecewa sama keluarga gue yang begini?

Gimana kalo Baekhyun ngejauhin gue?

Seminggu setelah berita ini, gue belum masuk sekolah. Gue bahkan gak ngabarin Baekhyun apa-apa. karena emang rumah gue disita, dan gue tinggal di rumah sepupu gue. Gue gak punya apa-apa lagi saat itu. Gue selalu menyendiri dan menolak buat diajak ketemu nyokap atau bokap.

Seakan kesialan dan kesedihan belum bisa ninggalin kehidupan gue. Nyokap gue pun lelah dan memilih untuk bunuh diri meminum semua pil obat yang di kasih sama dokter buat ngilangin stressnya.

Sebegitu egoisnya kah? Ninggalin gue sendirian yang bingung dan gak ngerti lagi harus apa. Gue seperti gak bernyawa saat semua orang salamin gue dan menyuruh gue untuk tabah. Tapi apa tabah aja cukup?

Gue bahkan saat itu susah buat menangis, tapi entah kenapa saat ngeliat Baekhyun dateng ke pemakaman nyokap gue, gue gak sadar kalo air mata gue pun luruh saat ngeliat sosok dia yang pake jas hitam dengan muka basah. Gue gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Yang gue inget Baekhyun meluk gue lama banget. Ngeluh kalau selama ini dia selalu nyariin tentang kabar gue. Ngeluh juga karena gue tiba-tiba aja gak sekolah padahal acara kelulusan sebentar lagi. ngeluh juga karena setiap hari dia dateng ke rumah lama gue, dan gak dapet info tentang gue. Dan yang gue inget saat itu, tubuh kecilnya meluk gue sampe pagi di kamar. Dan gue dengan polosnya gak bisa lepasin pelukan Baekhyun gitu aja saat itu.

Gue butuh pegangan, sandaran, tapi kalo itu semua Baekhyun. Gue masih takut.

Takut kalo ini semua cuma rasa kasihan Baekhyun ke gue aja. Gue takut Baekhyun jadi ilfil sama kehidupan gue yang sekarang.

Dan puncaknya saat kelulusan. Baekhyun dengan senyum cerianya berlari kecil nyariin gue yang emang pengen sendirian di kelas.

"Elo kok di sini sih? Yang lain udah pada ngumpul noh. Gue mau nyampein pidato loh. Lo gak mau liat gue di podium apa, Yeol?"

Rasanya gue pengen nangis sekenceng-kencengnya pas lihat wajah sumringah Baekhyun. Saat murid-murid lain memandang gue sebelah mata. Dan bahkan ada yang ngejudge keluarga gue makan uang haram, Baekhyun enggak pernah bilang apa-apa. Dia bersikap biasa aja, seakan-akan semuanya normal, kayak hari-hari sebelum bencana besar kemarin. Bahkan lebih perhatian. Dia juga sering bawain gue makan siang, yang sayangnya gak pernah gue sentuh.

"Yeol?"

Gue masih diem gak ngeliat mukanya. Gue malu.

"Ayo—"

"Pergi, Baek. Gak usah mikirin gue."

Gue gak ngeliat mukanya, tapi gue bisa ngerasain dia pasti kaget denger sikap dingin gue.

"Kok lo gini?" kursi di samping gue bergeser, dia duduk di samping gue sambil nahan bahu gue supaya natap wajah dia.

"Lo kenapa? Gue kan udah nungguin lo dari tadi. Gue gak mau naik podium kalo gak ada lo."

Jangan begini, Baekhyun—gue gak bisa begini. Gue terlalu hina buat jadi temen lo sekalipun cuma ngeliat lo di podium.

"Bisa gak. Lo gak usah pura-pura ke gue? Biarin gue sendiri." holyshit! Gue gak bermaksud ngomong gitu! Anjir nih mulut—

"Maksud lo?!"

"Baekhyun. Biarin gue sendiri di sini. Lo gak perlu pura-pura baik ke gue."

"Yeol? Gue gak pernah pura-pura—"

Dengan berani gue ngangkat wajah gue, ngomong di depan mukanya. "Biar gue begini aja. Tinggalin gue. Bersikap kayak orang-orang aja. Gue gak perlu dikasihanin!"

"Gak—" sumpah. Baru kali ini gue denger suara Baekhyun sedingin dan bergetar kayak gini. "Gue gak akan ninggalin lo sendirian disaat kayak gini. Lo gak boleh mendem semuanya sendirian, Yeol. Ada gue—"

"Terus kalo ada lo semua jadi bisa balik kayak semula? Nyokap gue bisa hidup lagi? Nama bokap bisa bersih? Rumah gue bisa balik? Iya? Gitu?"

Fucking bastard lo ya, Chanyeol! liat mukanya Baekhyun udah merah gitu! Dia nahan tangis di depan congor lo! Sumpah gue gak niat bilang begitu, tapi emosi gue ngalahin otak gue.

"Gak gitu Yeol. Gue bakalan selalu ada buat lo. Gue gak mau jauhin elo."

Please, jangan nangis—

"Bullshit, Baek!" gue berdiri. Antara gak tahan liat muka Baekhyun yang nahan tangis dan gue yang nahan emosi sedari tadi.

"Yeol—"

Bugh!

Demi apa pun. Gue gak niat buat mukul dia. Tapi pas dia narik tangan gue, nahan gue buat gak pergi, gue reflek langsung mukul. Maafin—maafin—maafin gue—

Gue liat mukanya yang kaget banget, tapi abis itu mendengus ketawa kenceng banget. Gue pengen ngeraih tangannya, buat liat keadaan dia. Tapi langsung di tepis Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Oke! Kalo lo gak bisa dengerin kata-kata gue, lo makan ni!" suaranya nyaring, bergetar, yang gue liat ada darah di sudut bibirnya.

Bugh!

Mata gue melebar, barusan Baekhyun juga mukul rahang gue. Keras banget. Sejenak gue sadar, Baekhyun juga cowok dan Baekhyun juga remaja yang depresi dan gak punya pilihan lain karena temen yang kayak gue susah diajak ngomongnya.

"Anjing lo!" dia mukul gue lagi, sampe gue jatoh ke lantai. Dan Baekhyun duduk di perut gue, dia narik kerah gue, sambil teriak di depan muka gue.

"Kalo lo gak mau gue deket-deket sama lo, bilang dari awal!" Plak! "Jadi gue gak bakal ngerasa sesakit ini pas lo juga lagi kesakitan."

"Lo pikir gue bakalan diem aja kalo temen lagi susah? Lo pikir gue bakalan jauhin lo cuma karena kondisi rumah lo kacau? Lo salah, GOBLOK! Bukan elo doang yang punya masalah! Semua orang juga punya!"

Bugh!

Dia mukul pipi kiri gue lagi.

"Jangan kayak anjing, Yeol! Gue bukan orang yang kalo temen lagi susah, gue tinggal. Anti gue sama yang begitu. Anjing lo!"

Gue nahan tangannya biar gak mukul gue lagi. Meski pun tangannya kecil mungil, sakit banget pukulannya. Lebih sakit lagi pas ngeliat air mata yang luruh di pipi merahnya. Ralat—pipinya jadi biru-biru gara-gara gue pukul tadi.

"Mau lo anak pencuri kek, preman kek, pemulung kek, mafia kek. Gue tetep temen lo Yeol. Gak peduli lo siapa, keadaan keluarga lo gimana. Gue bakalan ada buat lo! Setan lo! Bikin gue nangis begini!"

Gue masih diem, rebah sambil natap dia yang sesegukan nunduk. Tangannya masih gue pegang. Ujung jarinya biru-biru juga, mungkin saking kerasnya nonjok gue. Maaf ya—

Air matanya netes ke seragam gue. Ampun, Baek—jangan nangis begini. Maafin gue—

"Gue emang gak bisa bikin nyokap lo hidup lagi. Gue emang gak bisa bikin nama bokap lo bersih lagi. Gue gak bisa ngasih lo tumpangan rumah karena gue sendiri masih numpang. Tapi satu yang harus lo inget. Biar kecil gini, gue bisa jadi sandaran buat lo, bangsat! Gue bakal selalu ada buat jadi temen susah lo! Jangan cemen kayak gini napa—gue kan—gue.."

Dan entah dorongan dari mana. Gue bangkit, ngusap rahangnya yang biru, tangan gue satunya lagi megang sisi wajahnya yang lain. Dan gue tanpa aba-aba nabrakin bibir berdarah gue ke arah bibirnya yang juga robek. Dia meringis dan kaget. Tapi akhirnya kita berdua melampiaskan emosi dan air mata lewat ciuman yang kasar dan basah.

Persetan dia mau anggap gue apa nantinya.

Gue gak mau lepasin dia begitu aja saat ini. Gue mau Baekhyun tahu, yang tadi itu gue gak maksud buat mojokin dia. Gue pengen minta maaf lewat ciuman ini.

Dengan hati-hati gue menjulurkan lidah dan membelai luka robek di sudut bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun mengerang tapi dia terus meremas seragam gue, seakan gak mau gue jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya.

Air mata Baekhyun kayak gak abis-abis, terus basah sampe pertautan bibir kita. Bau besi darah, asin air mata, kalah sama manisnya bibir tipis Baekhyun, yang walaupun luka tapi tetep mencoba buat membalas lumatan gue.

It was our first kiss.

I kissed him like there's no tomorrow for Us. Dan sepertinya iya, there's no tomorrow. Karena sehari setelah hari dimana gue dan dia adu jotos dan berakhir gue cium dia adalah hari terakhir gue ketemu sama Baekhyun.

Gue harus pergi—karena emang itu udah kewajiban gue menjauh dan gak bikin hidup Baekhyun sengsara karena masalah yang keluarga gue bikin.

You deserve to be happy. Because you are my happiness.

Bahagia terus, Baek. Bahagia, demi gue.

Ciuman itu, Baek. Semoga lo masih inget ciuman itu.

Semoga bukan jadi luka ya, buat lo, Baekhyun.

Sebaiknya gue pulang. Dan nunggu hasil tugas besok aja. Bersyukur banget gue seminggu ini bisa bareng sama Baekhyun. Meski gue sadarin, gue sedikit kasar ke dia. Gue cuma gak mau kembangin harapan lagi di hatinya. Juga di hati gue. Gue mau dia bahagia aja. Mungkin bahagia dia bukan sama gue, mungkin ya.

Tapi salah gak sih kalo gue juga kepengen banget berharap.

Meski pun cuma ada nol koma satu persen kesempatan buat gue bisa ketawa bareng sama lo lagi, gue akan manfaatin itu.

Love Me Right 2017

 **Sehun**

Dari sudut pandang orang, hidup gue tuh enak, lancar jaya, gak kekurangan sesuatu hal apa pun, karena emang keluarga gue lebih dari sekedar berkecukupan.

Bokap punya pabrik tekstil yang bahan jadinya banyak di pake sama designer terkenal. Nyokap buka cabang restoran Tangsuyuk di beberapa kota. Kakak laki-laki yang kerja jadi dokter di rumah sakit terkenal. Dan gue? Satu-satunya anak yang masih sekolah dan ngambil teknik sipil, biar apa? Kata Nyokap biar gue bisa jadi PNS nantinya. Hidup enak dan berkecukupan.

Tapi realitanya; jadi anak bungsu di rumah itu gak enak!

Selain masa depan udah ada di tangan bokap nyokap. Punya abang kandung juga percuma, gak pernah ada di rumah. Jadi gue terbiasa di rumah sendiri karena orang-orang dewasa di rumah gue sibuk sama kerjaannya masing-masing. Makanya gue nyari sekolah rada jauh, biar sekalian gue keluar dari 'rumah' yang udah gak kayak 'rumah'.

Setelah Kyungsoo hyung tadi nyapa gue sebelum tidur, gue mutusin buat rebahan, meremin mata. Meskipun susah, karena otak gue baget banget di ajak istirahat.

Gue selalu mengagumi Baekhyun hyung, tau gak kenapa?

Karena dia itu mandiri banget. Semua yang dia kerjain udah ada aturan dan jadwalnya. Walaupun kerjaannya ngeluh mulu, tapi Baekhyun hyung tetap ngelakuin tugasnya sesusah apa pun itu.

Termasuk tugas Prof. Lee yang harus dikerjain perkelompok. Gue gak tau masalahnya gimana, tapi tau-tau, beberapa hari lalu Zitao nyamperin gue dan lemparin makalah setengah jadi ke meja gue. Males dong gue nyahutin, gue cuma mandangin si Cowok China itu dengan wajah males.

Maleslah, ngapain nyodorin gue tugasnya dia. Gue kira Zitao masih satu kelompok sama Baekhyun hyung, eh ternyata dia ngajak gue buat satu kelompok.

 _"Lo masuk kelompok gue." Katanya, dan mata gue yang tadinya males ngerespon, tiba-tiba membola._

 _"Lah gue udah sama si anak baru?" sahut gue seadanya._

 _"Dia udah gue suruh sama Baekhyun. Gak bisa gue sekelompok sama si bangsat."_

 _Gue bangun sebangun bangunnya. Bukan bangun yang selatan ya, tapi tegakkin badan dan natap gak suka ke arah dia._

 _"Nyebut yang bener dong lo. Baekhyun hyung itu orang yang berjasa sama hubungan lo kan?" gue gak ngerti, tapi ada sesuatu yang bikin hati gue panas. Dan gue gak suka deket-deket sama dia._

 _"Apaan sih? Berjasa apaan? Berjasa buat ngancurin sih iya."_

 _Gila nih. Gue males ngeladeninnya. Gue ambil tas, dan dorong kursi gue sekeras mungkin._

 _"Eh, lo mau kemana?"_

 _Gue tarik nafas dalem sebelum gue liat si curut ini lagi. Bangke! Bikin gue makin sebel. "Lo bilang pengen masukin gue di kelompok lo kan? Yaudah tulis nama gue di makalah lo. Asal lo tau, gue itu paling males buat ngerjain tugas bareng, gue email nanti bagian gue."_

 _"Ya gak bisa gitu ini kan tugas bareng-bareng, lo gak bisa—"_

 _Gue dengan gak sabar balik lagi, menyejajarkan muka gue ke muka dia sambil bertumpu pada meja, sampe mulutnya langsung mingkem pas gue liatin._

 _"Denger ya. Gue gak tau masalah lo apa sampe lo benci banget sama Baekhyun hyung. Buat gue, gak ada yang salah sama Baekhyun hyung sampe harus lo repot-repot bertindak sejauh ini. Cara lo kekanakan. Dan lo belom tau kan? Gue lebih kekanakan dari lo, jadi, lo rasain deh sekelompok sama gue gimana. Gue gak suka di suruh-suruh. Apalagi sama orang yang ceroboh kayak lo."_

 _Dan gue ninggalin Zitao yang mukanya udah asem. Seasem kimchi yang dikirim Nyokap kemarin._

Bodo amat. Dari pada mukanya bonyok kena bogem mentah dari gue, mendingan gue tinggal. Baper, baper deh lo. Lagian jadi cowok lembek banget, gampang kehasut sama suasana. Gue udah mencoba buat ngejauh, pura-pura gak denger anak-anak ngomongin tentang masalah Zitao, Kris hyung dan Baekhyun hyung. Gue juga coba buat gak ikut campur, tapi yang punya masalah malah nyamperin gue dan narik gue ke dalam lingkaran mereka.

Mana bukan gue doang lagi yang ketarik.

Si anjing juga ikutan.

Park Chanyeol, anjing. Yang katanya dulu pernah deket ama Baekhyun hyung. Tau dari mana gue? Tau lah! Baekhyun hyung kalo mabok suka nyebut nama si anjing itu sambil ngebego-begoin dia.

Ah tai! Mending gue tidur, sebelum Baekhyun hyung pulang part time. Nanti dia bisa ceramahin gue yang tidur pagi buta mulu. Padahal sendirinya aja udah kurang tidur. Tapi Baekhyun hyung masih suka ngomelin gue yang badung gini.

Gue heran sih ya, kenapa Baekhyun hyung mesti kerja sana sini buat cukupin hidupnya. Setau gue dia kan juga keturunan konglomerat Inggris.

Masih satu jalur sama garis keturunan kerajaan sana. Ribet sih kalo gue urutin garis yang mana, tapi yang pasti, dia gak melarat banget.

Biar keliatannya gue gak pedulian, tapi kalo masalah sama housemate gue sendiri sih gue selalu punya perhatian lebih.

Apalagi soal Kyungsoo hyung.

Gue tau dia lagi nutupin masalah dari kita-kita, karena gue liat sendiri mukanya langsung lesu banget keluar dari ruang administrasi. Tapi gue gak bisa maksa dia buat bilang ke gue. Pasti ada alesan dibalik dia nutupin masalahnya.

Pastilah! Kyungsoo hyung itu hyung terbaik di antara semuanya! Apalagi nasi goreng kimchi buatannya! Beuh maknyos!

Love Me Right 2017

 **[Normal pov]**

Kyungsoo pengen tidur duluan kali ini. Karena biasanya dia nunggu Baekhyun balik kerja dulu. Kyungsoo sudah menanak nasi, memotong sayuran untuk kimbap besok pagi.

Setelah membungkus sosis yang dipanggang dengan alumunium foil, Kyungsoo mampir dulu ke kamar Sehun, buat pastiin si magnae udah tidur.

"Elo jangan begadang ya, nanti di kelas malah ngantuk. Latihannya jadi gak semangat. Besok kan mulai latihan pake lagu pokok, Hun."

Dan Sehun cuma manggut-manggut aja sambil nutup komik yang lagi dia baca.

"Besok mau sarapan nasi goreng kimchi? Gue masakin deh, yang banyak sosisnya."

Sehun bangkit dari rebahannya sambil menunjukan dua jempolnya. "Siyap boss!"

"Hehehe, tidur deh. Mau hyung bikinin susu?" Kyungsoo senyum sambil naik-turunin alisnya ke arah Sehun. Senyumannya nyebelin, tapi caranya menggoda Sehun itu udah biasa dilakuin. Dan rasanya seru aja liat Sehun berekspresi. Biasanya tuh anak kan jarang banget ngasih respon.

"Bangsat! Gue bukan bayi ya!" Sehun melempar bantal gulingnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sayangnya udah ilang di balik pintu.

Kyungsoo lihat jam lagi, hampir jam dua pagi. Dan sejam lagi Baekhyun balik. Kyungsoo ambil dua butir telur dari dalam kulkas terus dia rebus sampe mateng banget. Sambil nunggu telurnya ngambang di panci, dia nyiapin sepasang roti gandum. Kesukaan Baekhyun.

Ada selada ungu sama selembar ham. Telurnya mateng, dia potong melintang setipis mungkin, biar muat di tengah rotinya. Setelah selesai dia masukin ke tempat makan terus nuangin mayones di mangkuk kecil terpisah, Kyungsoo nyari sticky note, terus tulisin di atas tutup tempat makan;

 _'Buat lo Baek, kebiasaan kan kalo balik kerja, lo pasti laper. Gak pake keju kok, tenang aja. Besok pagi gue masakin nasi goreng kimchi. Jadi besok lo istrahat aja ya. Gue tidur duluan._ _DKS'_

Terus Kyungsoo langsung masuk kamar dengan senandung random. Rasanya sesaat setelah membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitar kita tuh kayak gini ya, kayak, sebagian beban di pundaknya tuh ilang. Seenggaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini.

Dia seneng bisa ingetin Sehun biar gak tidur pagi mulu. Seneng masakin housematesnya masakan yang enak-enak. Seneng liat orang terdekatnya bisa ngerasain ketulusan yang Kyungsoo masukin ke dalam masakannya. Seneng bisa merasa dibutuhin sama orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut sampe ke dadanya. Ada banyak hal yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Hal-hal yang memberatkan hati dan pikirannya.

Gimana jadinya ya, kalau dia sampe berhenti kuliah? Apa bandmatesnya masih ngizinin dia ngeband bareng? Apa dia masih boleh berharap bisa rekaman bareng anak-anak di Abbey?

Atau semacam pikiran random yang tiba-tiba aja mampir ke otaknya.

Kayak, gimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Gimana rasanya Kyungsoo punya orang spesial. Bandmatesnya sih emang udah spesial, tapi bukan spesial dalam arti yang itu.

Spesial, yang bisa bikin hatinya ketar-ketir khawatir mikirinnya. Spesial, yang bisa bikin degup jantungnya menggila. Spesial, yang kayak waktu itu di toko bunga, ketemu kostumer yang gantengnya gak nyantai. Yang penampilannya sederhana, wangi, tinggi, kulitnya kecoklatan, tatapannya bikin Kyungsoo panas dingin!

Tapi sayang, beli bunga buat calon-pacar-gak jadi, katanya. Siapa tau orientasinya emang lurus, Kyungsoo kan gak lurus-lurus amat. Sampe sekarang Kyungsoo gak ngerti apa itu calon-pacar-gak jadi—yang diomongin hyung ganteng di toko bunga tadi pagi. Paling gak, Kyungsoo sempet ngerasain lah, ketar-ketirnya pas diliatin intens sama hyung ganteng itu.

Belum terlambat kan ya, buat bermimpi lebih indah?

Seenggaknya, walaupun yang indah cuma mimpi aja, Kyungsoo pengen berharap lebih. Biar hari ini di tutup dengan yang indah-indah, Ya Tuhan, doa Kyungsoo dalam hati sebelum matanya terpejam menjemput malam.

Karena besok pagi, kenyataan menyambut Kyungsoo dengan lebih kejam.

Bahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang melahap nasi goreng kimchi pada saat pagi gak merasakan firasat apapun. Langkah mereka terasa berat, walaupun kaki-kaki itu membawa tubuh mereka seperti melayang di atas aspal.

Entah, kecepatan dan kekuatan dari mana, tapi yang jelas otak Baekhyun gak mencerna apa itu kata lelah. Yang ada diperhatiannya cuma; gimana keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Tangannya berkeringat, wajah dan tubuhnya juga. Sehun lebih parah, wajahnya merah, napasnya tesengal di depan lorong menuju UGD. Kedua tangannya berusaha buat menopang tubuh Baekhyun.

Bahkan Sehun gak pake sepatu saat lari tadi, dia cuma pake sandal rumahan tipis.

Di ujung lorong tepat di depan pintu kaca, Baekhyun dan Sehun bisa melihat Yixing yang kacau. Kemeja putih Yixing bernoda darah di mana-mana, bahkan pipinya juga. Ada Yifan yang berdiri membelakangi pintu ruang UGD. Dari belakang rambutnya udah kusut banget.

"Hu—hun.. gue, gue—gak bisa—"

Sehun langsung mempererat topangannya di pundak Baekhyun.

'Baekhyun gak bisa masuk ke ruang UGD. Dia punya trauma.' Sehun pernah denger itu dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun mau bilang sesuatu, tapi napasnya gak ngizinin mulutnya buat bicara. Lidahnya kelu, rasanya sesak. Sehun mau mengumpat keras-keras rasanya.

Mata Baekhyun udah mau banjir, tapi tangannya yang gemeteran berusaha mengepal, berusaha kuat. Sehun yang ngeliatnya tambah dilema. Baekhyun yang panik, Yixing dan Yifan yang kacau. Belum lagi kekhawatiran Sehun tentang kondisi Kyungsoo.

'What a damn morning—

"Baekhyun—Kyungsoo ditabrak truk. Terus kelempar niban mobil orang." Yixing tersedak ludahnya sendiri terus nangis sekenceng-kencengnya. Sampe Sehun gak nyangka, Yixing bisa mengumpat sambil nangis gitu.

Baekhyun langsung ambruk. Sehun bahkan udah jambakin rambutnya sendiri.

"Hah—hah—" Baekhyun berusaha buat bertanya, tapi buat napas aja susah, gimana mau ngomong.

"Baek—nafas.." Yifan membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas kursi.

"Nafas pelan-pelan. Kalo lo juga ikutan sakit, gue gak bakal sanggup. Kyungsoo lagi menderita di dalem. Please, lo harus baik-baik aja Baek."

Yifan nangis. Mukanya jelek banget, harusnya Sehun bisa ngeledek betapa jelek muka hyung yang biasanya paling ganteng di band nya. Tapi buat momen ini, tangis Sehun pecah. "Sialan."

Karena baru kali ini Sehun ngeliat Yifan sehancur ini.

Bukan.

Bukan cuma Yifan yang hancur. Tapi mereka semua hancur.

Love Me Right 2017

a/n :

 _*Lagu You Are by Park Chanyeol._

Apdet jamaah tanggal 5 november 2017, jam 8 malam bareng author keasayangan;

-Azova10

-peachybloom

-gloomy rosemary

Cek akun ffn dan wattpad mereka ya!

Dear, my lovely, Ekabbh. Makasih loh udah mau direpotin pagi, siang, sore, malem buat nanya ini-itu, buat editing, buat ngegalau juga.

Tadinya mau setiap tanggal 21, ya tapi baru ngefeel akhir-akhir ini.

Guys, Kyungsoo botak.

Botak, guys.

B o t a k.

Dan gue makin gemes.

Makasih.

Random banget ya? hahahaha—jangan lupa review dong~ sama favn

nya yaa..

Nanti kalo banyak yang review gue kasih flashback Chanbaek yang uhuymaruhuy dan anjaymarijay deh buat kalian.

Love you~

Panda.

 _sorry ini repost karena chapter ini ternyata rusak. dan setelah edit pun sama. ffn lagi parah!_


End file.
